The Heart Is A Battlefield
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Mufasa was taught since the day he was born that life went a certain way. But after the death of his queen and her son, his adopted brother' s daughter had begun to plant different seeds about life in his heart. Can love over come all the hurdles? What happens when the late queen's son comes back from the dead?
1. Chapter 1

The sun had started to rise over the horizon. Spreading her golden rays across the serengeti. In the middle of the plains stood a unique, mountain structure. Just as the sun began to warm the flat rocks on pride rock a young bulky golden lion stormed out of the cave. Followed by his mother and the queen of the Pride Lands.

"Mufasa, it's not the end of the world!" the brownish lioness yelled.

But the prince wasn't listening. He walked over to the peak and started to pace. His ungraceful movements stirred up his bright red mane. "It's not fair!"

The lioness sighed heavily, her green eyes full of symphony. "I know. But you have a month until you find a lioness yourself."

Mufasa stopped pacing and glared at his mother. "That's impossible! I can't find love that fast!"

Uru was about to say something but the mother and son was joined by a well built golden yellow lion. His amber eyes bore into his eldest. "Mufasa I understand why you're upset but marrying Zira is not the end of the world."

The golden lion huffed even though he wanted to growl. So to cool down he turned and jumped down the rocky slope before running off into the lush green grass. The queen sighed heavily before leaning her head on her mate's shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Ahadi?" the golden yellow king moved his amber eyes on the younger lioness. "Mufasa don't want the throne and Taka...wants it to much."

Ahadi sighed long and heavy before nuzzling the queen. "Everything will turn out alright."

But deep down he even knew that wasn't in stone.

-O-

Mufasa stalked through the kingdom he's so pose to rule. But in order to do that, he has to marry Zira. The last lioness he ever consider being his queen. Besides the fact she can't hunt and has a bit of anger issues. But Zira is obsessed with his younger brother, Taka. They are both in their teens but age has nothing to do with his feelings. The golden lion was brought out of his head by someone calling his name.

"Mufasa!"

Mufasa shook his head before looking to the side to see a well built light peach lion standing a few feet away. "Abdul. What are you doing out here?"

Abdul stepped forward with concern in his light blue eyes. "I'm worried. You really blew up earlier. Are you alright?"

Mufasa sighed heavily before looking away from the younger lion. "My mother parents want me to marry Zira. I can't do it."

A warm breeze blew by ruffling up the lions' red and light brown manes. Abdul nodded before focusing on the water hole where a herd of elephants was enjoying a refreshing swim. "It could of been worst. But instead you will have a beautiful young lioness."

The golden lion shook his head. "That's not what I'm looking for. Yes Zira is beautiful but she is not for me. She is rude and has a serious anger problem. Something I don't need in my queen."

Abdul sighed before, unsure how much he help the future king now. "So, what are you going to do?"

Mufasa inhaled and exhaled before turning around. "I don't know. I need to think."

The light peach lion nodded before watching his friend and adopted brother walk away until he disappeared into the tall grasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: THGEverlarkTLKFan; Yeah Zira. But a lot will happen next. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah. Ewww, but I thought Zira being bethroled to Mufasa was something new. But as for who will be Simba's father, you'll find out soon. **

**Flashfire 11; I'm glad you're interested and yes, Scar will be added later. **

Sarabi breathed heavily as she dragged her tired young body through the hot, barren wastelands. The scorching sun beamed down from the rusty orange sky, causing the young lioness to move a little slower. A pair of teal eyes moved from the exhausted dark beige lioness to a athletic built light beige lioness.

"Naanda."

The light beige lioness' black rimmed ears perked before the right twitched. Naanda moved her golden eyes to see who exknowledge her. To see a young dark cream lioness looking at her with wide teal eyes. Naanda followed the younger lioness' gaze to see her sister panting. The light beige lioness frowned before she turned and walked over to Sarabi.

"Rabi, you can make it. You have to."

The dark beige lioness wheezed before slumping to the ground. Her dark brown rimmed ears were pinned against her head as her once bright orange eyes were looking at her sister and friend, slightly dull. Naanda pinned her ears before closing her eyes.

"Damn you Adonis!"

Sarafina lowered her head in sorrow. Her ears perked at the sound of heavy paws. She cast her teal eyes moved to the source just as a large golden lion walked through some dried grasses. His amber eyes were narrowed until they landed on the fallen lioness. Naanda looked up from her sister and snarled at the male.

"Stay away!"

Sarafina looked from the older lioness to the male and lowered her head. "Please help? We are exhausted and one is pregnant..." the dark cream lioness stopped and looked at the dark beige lioness that was slowly falling into unconsciousness. "And there might be another."

He looked from the dark cream lioness to the fallen lioness. Something about her has caught his eye. But what? He shook his head before focusing on all three lionesses. "I am Mufasa. I'm the prince of the Pride Lands. I'll take you to my parents."

Sarafina sighed in relief before watching the large male pick Sarabi up and put her over his back. Naanda watched every move and walked by Mufasa's side as Sarafina followed, as they headed for pride rock. Just after passing the water hole, Sarabi finally lost consciousness.

-O-

Zira paced back and forth in a small cave, behind pride rock. A scrowl was clearly shown on her beautiful face. A irritated groan caused the pale tan teen lioness to moved her red eyes from the cave floor to the back of the cave. Where a orange brown teen lion laid with his head on his paws. His emerald green eyes on his future sister in law.

"Stop worrying. Who can my brother fall in love with in such little time? Hmmmm?"

Zira sighed before walking over and lying down besides the young prince. "Why can't I marry you?"

Taka closed his eyes before nuzzling the slightly younger lioness. "You know why. That's why we have to stop our meetings."

Zira looked down as her slightly dark brown rimmed ears pinned against her head. "Taka..."

The orange brown lion lifted his head off the pale tan lioness' back and moved Zira's head with a paw. "My queen what's troubling you?"

Zira sighed long and heavy. "Taka...you're going to be a father."

Taka felt the air leave his lungs. He wanted to respond but he couldn't find his voice. After a quiet and awkward moment, the prince opened his muzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Snowflakexx; Ran away. Taka/Scar's reaction will be a bunch of mixes. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Simba yes but not Vitani. The daughter will come from the adopted brother. But don't worry there will be some new changes. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; A whole lot of trouble. Well for who the cub is, you will have to wait but it's not Nuka yet. **

_**Warning!**_** Be aware of slightly graphic rape scene up ahead. **

Sarabi opened her eyes with a small whimper. Her stomach was achy and her throat felt hoarse. She managed to look around to see she was in some cave. Her sterile orange eyes widened from a recent memory when her gaze landed on the wide cave entrance.

_He had a hunger look in his electric blue eyes as he entered the cave. His light gold muzzle curved into a smile as he seen the young lioness, just leaving her teenage stage in the back of his den. Her bright orange eyes were wide and full of fear as she pleaded for her innocence. _

_"Please King Adonis! Don't do this! Please!"_

_A soft breeze entered the cave, tossing the dark golden's lion red and ginger brown mane as he smiled. He circled the young dark beige lioness before mounting with force. She cried out as she was penetrated with intense amount of pain. She tried to crawl from under her attacker but he moved so his weight was pinning his victim to the cave floor. Tears fell rapidly from her eyes as he increased his speed. He didn't care that blood was leaking down the young lioness' legs as he duged his sharp black claws in her thighs. The sensational pain caused her to scream at the very top of her lungs. Adonis grunted as he picked up the pace after feeling his climax nearing. After digging his claws deeper into the lioness' thighs he growled before bitting his victim in the back of neck, hard. Not even caring that blood was leaking. After he emptied himself, he back up and smiled. Pleased with himself he turned and strutted out the cave, leaving the young lioness broken and crying tearless sobs. _

A soft voice, that clearly sounded unrealistic at how it was so beautiful that it didn't seem possible, brought her out of her nightmare memory. She removed her paw that she didn't realize she put on her face and looked up to see a beautiful brownish lioness sitting, with her dark red tail tufted tail wrapped around her colorless brownish paws.

"Hello dear. How are you feeling?"

Sarabi flickered her dark brown rimmed ears. She wanted to respond, to ask a question or two but her throat was swore and scratchy and dry. She automatically put a paw to her throat. Uru sighed before moving her emerald green eyes towards the cave entrance.

"Rafiki, bring the water."

A minute later a grey middle-aged baboon walked in with a wooden staff in one paw and a small turtle shell in the other. He walked over and placed the shell in front of the young lioness. With a bow, he backed up until he was at the entrance. Sarabi smiled grateful before lapping up the cold liquid. Her tired orange eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of the fresh water running down her throat. A small moan left her muzzle before she opened her eyes and looked up.

Uru smiled lightly before pushing aside the shell with a paw. "Feel better young one?"

Sarabi nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Sarabi."

Uru smiled slightly at the younger lioness. She remembers her name, that's good. Her ears pinned as she slightly frowned as she prepare herself for the next part. But before she could continue, the dark beige lioness spoke, quietly but clear.

"Where am I?"

Uru sighed before answering. "Your in the Pride Lands."

Sarabi's orange eyes slightly widened as another memory flashed before her eyes. But this was something she didn't want to forget.

_She was merely four months old. Her sisters were equally ten months. Not actually cubs but wasn't teens either. Her mother was out hunting with some of the lionesses in the pride as her father was napping in the back. She waited her mother's return patiently. As the sun had started to fall a figure in the distance. As it got closer it was a a pale cream lioness dragging a large wildebeest. _

_A bright smile formed before she ran out of the cave to meet the lioness. "Mommy! You're back!"_

_A ten month old light beige lioness cub was in pursuit on a dark cream lioness cub. But their youngest sister's cheerful greeting. She moved her bright golden eyes to where her sister ran off to see see her sister nuzzling a pale cream lioness. A huge smile formed before she ran off as well. The dark cream lioness cub's teal eyes brightened as she followed after her sisters. _

_"Mom!"_

_The cheerful voices caused a brownish beige, black maned lion to stir before he blinked his orange-golden eyes open. A pleased smile formed when he sight landed on his family. With a yawn he stood with a stretch before walking over to his lionesses. His youngest daughter's bright orange eyes brightened as he came closer. _

_"Daddy! Look what mama caught!"_

_Alasdair smiled at his daughter before walking over and giving his mate and head bump and a nuzzle. Faye smiled lovingly and returned the affection. The family sat around the kill Faye brought back. After a wonderful meal they headed for the cave and prepared for bed. Sarabi laid in between her father's large paws. She turned her head and looked up with wide, childlike eyes. _

_"Daddy?"_

_Alasdair moved his gaze down and nuzzled the dark beige cub. "Yes, princess."_

_Sarabi giggled before she started to snug into the brownish beige lion's black mane. "Can you tell us a story?"_

_Alasdair chuckled before nodding. "What story do you want to hear?"_

_The dark cream cub jumped from her mother's paws with wide, excited teal eyes. "The pride lands!"_

_Alasdair and Faye laughed before the brownish beige lion smiled at his second daughter. "Alright. Well the Pride Lands are a beautiful place. I used to live there under the rule of King Mohatu and his mate, Queen Ishani. I was best friends with their daughter, Princess..."_

"Queen Uru?"

The brownish lioness smiled and nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

Sarabi lowered her head and pinned her ears. "My father used to tell my sisters and I stories about the Pride Lands. But since you are here and we did have word of your father's passing, you must be the queen."

Uru was impressed. She had a lot of knowledge of royalty. But since the introduction was done, the part she feared was next. "Do you remember anything before fainting Sarabi?"

Sarabi looked down and perked her ears. It was quiet for the longest moment before the dark beige lioness lifted her gaze. "I remember walking through a barren land...my stomach twisted and I feel. I heard a voice...it was deep and...held security. Then everything went black."

Held security. That means a lot coming from a lioness. Especially one who's been in trouble. No doubt that this young lioness and her sisters are any different in that department. "Do you know why you fainted?"

For a second Sarabi was about to reply no but another memory came to life. It was the night before their departure from the River pride.

_Sarabi and Sarafina waited by the border. Their sister was on her way but had to make a stop. The air was cool as the stars were shining brightly against the dark sky. The sound of rusting grass caused the sisters to stand alert. But the appearance of a light beige lioness and a pale brown lioness eased them, slightly. _

_"Now Naanda, you can make it to where you have to go. But to much of anything will make you dizzy and you will faint."_

_Naanda nodded at the red eye lioness. Before walking over to her sisters. Aida looked around before looking at her friends. _

_"Now go and be careful. I'll catch up as soon as I can."_

_Sarabi and her sisters bowed before turning and ran off without looking back. _

Tears started to spill from her eyes as she realized that she was in the same condition as her sister. She's pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree. Poor, poor, poor Sarabi. I'm sure she will. She's not like most lionesses. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; Yeah poor Sarabi. For who Sarabi's cub will be, well it's none other than Simba of course. **

Zira watched with curious red eyes as the orange brown teen paced at the cave entrance. He closed his eyes green eyes, a million emotions swelled in his mind. He was going to be a father? The mother of his cub is his brother's bethrole. Oh kings! His father is going to kill him! With up most amount of rage he latched out with a roar.

"Ahhh!"

Taka snapped his eyes open and two his horror seen Zira on the cave floor. Blood leaking from a notch in her left ear. He gasped before running over to the pale tan lioness. He nudge her as his ears pinned.

"Zira I'm so sorry. I...just lost it. Please forgive me!"

Zira smiled before nuzzling the slightly older teen. "It's okay Taka. You didn't mean it." she pulled away and sighed. "But what are we going to do?"

Taka sighed heavily before nuzzling Zira once more. "We tell my parents. You don't want to be bethroled to Mufasa anyway."

Zira leaned on the prince and sighed. This will not go well.

-O-

Mufasa was in the royal cave, he had a lot to think about. Like his marriage with Zira. He didn't want to marry the pale tan lioness. No matter how beautiful and exotic she is. The sound of approaching paws causing the future king to look up to see his parents. He stood and walked over to them.

"Is our guests alright?"

The golden yellow lion sighed before nodding. "But they are not technically guests anymore. Your mother and I accepted them into the pride."

Mufasa smiled lightly before looking out of the cave as his ears perked at the sound of someone clearing their throat. His amber eyes landed on his brother and future bride. He looked into his brother's green eyes and seen the betrayal and no remorse. He narrowed his eyes as a snarl ripped from his throat.

"You!"

Mufasa charged but before he could reach the orange brown lion he was pounced on by Abdul. The golden lion growled at his adopted brother. Ahadi and Uru shared confused looks before looking at their sons. Mufasa pushed the light peach lion off and charged towards Taka. He lifted his paw and swung it across the teen's face, catching his left eye.

"Arggh!"

Uru's green eyes widened as she pinned her son down. "Mufasa! Enough!" taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart she looked at her younger son and future daughter in law. "Can someone explain what's going on!"

Zira nuzzled Taka before looking at the queen. "I'm pregnant with Prince Taka's cub."

Ahadi was up most shocked. How could his son do that. To his own brother! Uru stepped off her son wide eyes. Mufasa stood up and glared at both of the teens. Abdul stood nearby with confusion in his light blue eyes.

"I don't understand. You didn't want to marry Zira but..."

The golden lion growled. "That's not the point! They did this behind my back! And he doesn't even feel bad!"

Abdul nodded, now understanding where his brother was coming from. Uru looked pale before she took deep breaths. Ahadi nuzzled her before they turned to their son. Uru sighed heavily before standing.

"You will have the cub. You will marry." Uru closed her eyes. She felt ashamed. Didn't she teach them better than this. "The bethrole is off."

With a choke sob the queen ran out of the cave. Ahadi ran after his mate leaving his sons and future daughter in law. Mufasa sneered at Taka and Zira before rushing out of the cave. Abdul shook his head before walking out himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Pirate22; Yeah boo Zira and poor Mufasa. As to will little Simba have siblings, yes but not from Sarabi. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Zira is crazy and crazy about Scar. So I figured it was just her to act the way she did. **

**Snowflakexx; Thanks. I really try to improve my writer and glad someone noticed. As for Sarabi and Mufasa having cubs of their own, I don't think so. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; Don't worry about it. Yeah I feel bad for Uru and Mufasa too. The messed up part is that Taka/Scar didn't feel bad. **

Sarabi had lost count of time since she last spoken to Queen Uru. She didn't know how long she was cooped in the cave but when Rafiki gave her a clean bill of health, she was over joyed to finally go and get some fresh air. The first thing she noticed was the breath taking view. Her ears perked at the sound of hush voices from the lionesses lounging around.

"Did you hear? The future king has been missing for two days."

Her ears flickered before she frowned. His parents must be worried to death. She shook her head and continued down the slope and away from the chatty lionesses. When the cool grass touch her paw pads, a new feeling build up. Her old home, the river pride had lush green grass that went on until a blind eye can't see. But the Pride Lands were different, she couldn't put a paw on it but it was different, grander. Sarabi continued on and passed a exotic water hole. Animals were around the water source, peaceful and without a care. She lowered her head and pinned her ears. Tears slowly began to fall as a wave of homesickness hit her. This was like the River pride, before Adonis took over.

"Are you alright?"

Her ears perked at the voice. That's the same voice she heard before she went unconscious. She turned and her muzzle dropped at what she saw. A young handsome tall, broad, and almost outrageously muscular, bearing powerful shoulders and a compact build lion. His fur is colored a lush gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all light gold in color. His upper eye shades are darker than his main pelt, though his lower eye shades are lighter like his muzzle, and his eyebrows are thick and dark. Regal by every means, he bears a thick mane of lush red fur that extends down to his middle chest.

A clearing of a throat caused her to knock out of her thoughts and seen the handsome lion looking at her. His amber eyes held uncertainty.

"I believe you are one of the new lionesses my parents let into the pride."

Sarabi blushed before nodding. "Yes. So you must be Prince Mufasa my sister can't stop talking about."

Then it hit her. The lionesses talking and her sister. She turned her orange eyes on the older male with narrowed eyes as she growled.

"Where have you been?! You know disappearing for two days will have your parents worried sick!"

Mufasa's eyes went wide. He was unsure about the situation, she did just blow up like one of Rafiki's stink fruits. But he did feel bad about running off for two days. He looked at Sarabi, the cranky light beige lioness Naanda told him the striking beauty he carried name. She was looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

Mufasa pinned his ears and lowered his head. "You're right. It was wrong of my leaving without telling my parents at least." he turned his head and sighed. "I just needed to be alone for a while."

Sarabi frowned at the look on the prince face. "If you want...I'm here to talk." he looked up and caused her to blush. "I mean...I thought we can be friends."

Mufasa stared at the younger lioness before smiling. "Of course we can be friends. But I don't think you want to hear my problem."

Sarabi raised a eyebrow with a smile. "Try me."

-O-

The weeks passed by quickly since Sarabi and her sisters were accepted into the Pride Lands. By then Taka and Zira were now young adults, and the pregnancies were going well. Minus the fact that Zira was further along then she thought. But there was nothing anyone could do but wait for the cub this come. While the pregnancies were going smoothly, friendships were growing strong. Mufasa and Sarabi were the best of friends. They had a lot in common and Sarabi was the up most beautiful person he ever met, inside and out. But he couldn't fall, no matter how much he tried.

The weeks went on before Ahadi and Uru brought their eldest to the summit of pride rock. The family sat and watched the sun rise. Mufasa knew what was about to happen but he was not prepared.

"Mufasa. The time has come where you take your place in the circle of life."

The golden lion nodded in understanding what his father was saying but he was not ready. He didn't have a queen for crying out loud.

"Your father and I are not as young as we use to be. It's time the sun had set on our reign and rises with a new."

Mufasa looked at his mother and sighed. "I'm not ready. I don't even have a queen."

Uru sighed heavily before nuzzling her son. "That's not going to stall this time, my son. You will be crowned next week."

Mufasa was speechless but he bowed before heading down the winding slope. Ahadi and Uru sighed before standing and heading down the winding slope themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: THGEverlarkTLKFan; The births will come up soon. You'll find out about Sarabi being queen soon as well. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Only time will tell, my friend. **

**Pirate22; Ahadi and Uru will see their first grandcub. **

The afternoon sun was high in the light blue sky. It wasn't blazing like most days but it was just right for sun bathing. By the water hole were a gathering of flat rocks. Sarabi and Naanda were lounging on the rocks, Naanda on a slightly higher ledge. The sisters were relaxing, something that was well needed in their conditions. Their eyes were closed as they thought back to the better days when their parents were alive. The sound of rustling grass caused Sarabi and Naanda to open their eyes and perked their ears. Out of the tall grasses surrounding the water hole trotted Sarafina with a blinding smile. Sarabi and Naanda shared looks before looking at the dark cream lioness.

"You're awfully joyful." the dark beige lioness mused.

Sarafina giggled before looking at her oldest sister before frowning at the glare she had received. The light beige lioness narrowed her golden eyes at her sister.

"Where have you been all day?"

Sarafina lowered her head sighed. "I was feeling sick and went to see Rafiki."

Sarabi's orange eyes widened in concern. "Fina, are you alright?"

Sarafina smiled at her little sister. "Yes Rabi. I'm fine. I'm more than find."

"Who's the father?"

Sarabi looked at Naanda confusion clearly shown on her face. Sarafina sighed before confessing. Naanda and Sarabi perked their ears as they listened to their sister.

"I have been seeing Prince Abdul for the past couple of weeks. I thought it was just a fling but it turned into so much more. Than I started to get sick and Rafiki told me I'm pregnant."

Naanda glared, she couldn't believe her sister was so naive. "Do you even know anything about him?"

Sarafina nodded before pinning her ears. "He doesn't have a pretty backstory. His parents were killed when he was very young leaving him a orphan. Queen Uru and King Ahadi took pity and adopted him. He's a amazing lion and he loves me."

Naanda looked at Sarabi who had just jumped down and nuzzled the dark cream lioness. The light beige lioness sighed before jumping down and nuzzled her sister as well.

"I'll give him a chance. But if he hurt you...I'll kill him."

Sarabi and Sarafina giggled before nuzzling their older sister. Naanda sighed before the three pulled away and headed back to pride rock to be introduced to Abdul properly.

-O-

A loud roar echoed through the quietness of the night. Nearby giraffes lifted their long necks before running off to safety. Ahadi sat with his sons outside of the nursery cave. Sitting by Mufasa was Sarabi, for moral support. Which the future king was grateful for. Ahadi sighed after a minute longer of awkward silence, the golden yellow lion looked at the orange brown lion.

"Taka..."

A snarl ripped from the orange brown lion's throat. "How many times do I have to say. My name is Scar!"

Ahadi looked away and let out a heartbreaking sigh. Mufasa growled but stopped at a soft nuzzle under his chin. Mufasa shuddered a bit a the sensation that ran down his spine. He turned to look into the beautiful orange eyes of his best friend.

Sarabi smiled warmly. "Something is bothering you and I'm not talking about your brother. So spill!"

Mufasa was once again speechless. Yes something was troubling him but how did she know? But he might as well tell her, cause if it's anything he knows about his friend is that she will not back down from anything. Sighing he decided to come clean but before he could get a word out his mother exited the cave.

"The cub is here. You can go in now."

Scar rushed into the cave with his parents following. Mufasa sighed before walking in himself. He had to be there since the cub was his brother's and as king, that he will soon be. It's in kingly rights to see the cub of a pride member. Before he entered he stopped and looked at Sarabi who was about to head into the pride's cave.

"Sarabi?"

The dark beige lioness looked to her right and smiled. "Yes."

Mufasa looked away as he thought about what he was going to say. His eyes lifted when he found the right words. "Would you like to watch the sun rise with me, tomorrow?"

Sarabi blushed even though she knew it was in a friendly way but she can't deny the feelings she has for her best friend. "I'll love to."

Mufasa smiled before continuing into the cave to see his sister in law. Sarabi sighed dreamy before continuing into the pride's cave. In the back of the nursery cave laid Zira with a almond brown bundle in her paws. Scar smiled at his mate, ignoring the fact that his family was there too. Mufasa was the last one to see the newest member of the royal family. He took a couple steps forward and seen the cub, his nephew clearly. His nephew was covered with almond brown fur, his nose was like his parents but a dark pink. Unlike most male cubs he didn't have ear rims, his paws were colorless like his grandmother. The cub mewed before rolling over and blinking open a pair of bright red eyes.

Mufasa took a step back before looking at Zira. "What's his name?"

The pale tan lioness looked from her son who was now looking at Ahadi and Uru. "His name is Chumvi."

Mufasa nodded before turning and headed out of the cave. "Congratulations."

Zira mumbled a quiet thanks before tending to her son. Mufasa took a deep breath before exiting the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Pirate22; I'm glad you like little Chumvi and it's closer than you think. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Change is good and there's more to come. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; Yes the cub of Scar and Zira is Chumvi. I thought it was something new, but I'm glad you liked it. **

Dawn was approaching, a little light swept across the starry sky. As the sun peaked from behind the horizon Sarabi quietly stood from her spot next to Naanda. The dark beige lioness gave her sister a nuzzle before exiting the cave. She knew that Mufasa would be up on the summit by now. So after stretching she quickly climbed up the winding slope. Once she reached the top he was there. Sitting near the edge, the warm morning breeze blew through his lush red mane. He moved his memorizing amber eyes to her and smiled, which left her legs weak.

"Sarabi! You made it!"

Sarabi blushed before she walked over to the golden male and sat by his side. By now the sun was higher in the sky. A mixture of colours spread across the sky. Sarabi watched this in awe before she turned her bright orange eyes on Mufasa after she felt him swift.

"Sarabi, you were right about something bothering me yesterday."

Sarabi perked her ears and cleared any noise or anything that is distracting as she focused on her friend. "I'm here."

Mufasa sighed heavily before looking back out to the lighting plains. "My parents want me to take the throne next week."

Sarabi was lost for a moment about why he wanted to talk. That's before she seen unsureness in his eyes. She put a lighter beige paw on Mufasa causing him to look at her. "Are you worried that you won't be a good king?"

Mufasa looked away and nodded. "I'm not sure if I'm ready and what kind of king I would be if I don't have a queen."

Sarabi could spot a drop of tears falling from her angelic face. She frowned before nuzzling the golden lion. "I have faith that you will be a wonderful king. You have a heart that's brighter and bigger than the sun. You treat everyone as equals. Just like the first king of the Pride Lands. I'll be proud to call you king."

Mufasa's heart nearly slammed out of his chest at his friend's words. He quickly turned to look at the dark beige lioness. She everything he wanted. He may not be in love with her but he can't deny that he doesn't love her. But she is the perfect lioness for him. He cleared his throat and sighed.

"Sarabi..." it was quiet so he continued before he chicken out. "You are my best friend. I can trust you with everything. As though I'm not in love with you, I do love you."

Sarabi couldn't tame her racing heart as her friend continued. Mufasa took a deep breath before put a paw over her's.

"I don't see any one else but you to be my queen. So will you marry me?"

Sarabi felt the air leave her body. She couldn't believe that this handsome prince just proposed to her. Tears fell from her eyes as she lowered her head. Mufasa frowned before taking a paw and lifted her head.

"Sarabi, why are you crying?"

Sarabi looked into his eyes and fell on the large lion before sobbing in his mane. "I love you! You don't know how much but I can't be your queen."

Mufasa pulled her back a bit and nuzzled her. "Why not?"

Sarabi turned her head as her dark brown rimmed ears were flat against her head. "I'm pregnant with another lion's cub."

Mufasa took his paws so Sarabi is forced to look at him. "I know you're pregnant with your parents murder. But that don't have anything to do with the cub you're carrying. I'll love him or her as my own."

Tears continued to fall as she tried to move but his held was firm. "What if you want a cub of your own?"

Mufasa lightly pressed his muzzle against her's before moving his head along side her neck. "If you want to give me a cub, that's fine. They along with yours will rule together. But right now let's take one step at a time."

Sarabi just couldn't believe this. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his mane. "Mufasa...I accept."

-O-

Animals traveled through the cold watering holes as birds of different colours flew across the bright blue sky. Ahadi and Uru stood with Rafiki as the inhabitants gathered under pride rock. Rafiki chanted a blessed chant before waving his wooden staff over the now former rulers. The middle-aged baboon bowed before taking a step back. Ahadi and Uru nuzzled before roaring. The animals bowed as the former king and queen headed back to the pride. Mufasa was sitting by Abdul as Sarabi was sitting by Sarafina and Naanda, the light beige lioness' stomach was budging.

Rafiki waved his stick over Mufasa and Sarabi as he chanted a spiritual chant. Mufasa smiled before the two walked to the peak. Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzled before roaring, not only as mates but as king and queen as well. The animals cheered for their new rulers before bowing as a sunbeam shined on the newly married couple. Everything was peaceful until a painful roar was heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Pirate22; There will be a lot of confessions later and Simba will be coming soon. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Simba's birth will come soon. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; I like that part to. But you don't have to wait long. **

Sarabi was in a happy place. She was married to a wonderful lion. He may not be in love with her but there was no doubt that she wasn't in love with him. She closed her eyes and smiled before nuzzling her new mate with all the love she could muster. A loud painful roar knocked the new queen of her happy zone. She turned around to see Ahadi and Abdul help Naanda into the nursery cave. Sarabi quickly turned to Mufasa with pleading eyes.

Mufasa licked her nose before nuzzling her neck. "Go. I'll here when it's over."

Sarabi nuzzled him in his mane and licked his cheek before running into the nursery cave with Sarafina. Mufasa sat where he was and waited. Zazu, his new majordomo and the son of his mother's majordomo. Flew over the gathered animals and dismissed them.

"Awww. I missed the excitement."

Mufasa closed his eyes before snapping them open with a snarl. "You missed the most important day for me on purpose."

Scar laughed as he waved a paw. "Whatever you say. So where's the lucky lioness?"

"With her sister. Where she belonged."

Scar didn't say anything for a moment before looking at his brother. "You let her go? Eh. You know you could be doing the next part of the mating ceremony right now."

Mufasa glared at his brother with deadly snarl. "I can't mate her. She's already pregnant. If she wants to mate later...than alright."

Scar stood and laughed darkly. "You are truly pathetic. I'll see you at the little pipsqueak's presentation."

Mufasa growled as he watched the orange brown lion descend down the rocky slope. He closed his eyes and lashed out. His brother just gets under his fur. The way he talked about mating was like it was a hobby. Sure he would like to mate but only if Sarabi agrees. As for Sarabi's cub, that's his son or daughter. No one will tell him other wise or they will not be able to live for another minute.

"Mufasa."

The golden lion shook his head before looking towards the caves and seen Sarabi. He went pale. How long was she there?

Sarabi sighed before looking at her mate. "I don't mind mating after I give birth."

Mufasa's eyes widened before he rushed over to the dark beige lioness. "Sarabi no! I don't..."

"I want to. I want to give you something in return of this and it's not like I have not been thinking about it."

Mufasa looked shocked. She was thinking about mating with him? Do that mean dreams too?

Sarabi blushed before nodding. Mufasa turned his head as he realized that he must of thought out loud. He looked at Sarabi smiled, he came to a conclusion of what type of lion would he be if he didn't make his mate's dream come true. He shook his head before standing.

"How's your sister?"

Sarabi blushed even brighter before standing and walking closer to her mate. "They are fine. She's ready for you to meet my nephews."

Mufasa smiled before nuzzling the dark beige lioness. Together they entered the nursery cave. They both reached Naanda, who was smiling at them. Sarabi gave the light beige lioness a head bump and he followed before looking at his nephews at his sister in law' s side. One cub had pale golden fur, small black tuffs on his ears. His nose was like his mother's but black. The other had light beige fur. He was smaller than the other, which he guess was the last born. He refused to use the word, runt. He gave them nuzzles before taking a step back. Naanda smiled at the king before nuzzling her sons. They mewed before blinking open their eyes. The pale golden cub had bright golden eyes like his mother. The other cub had electric blue eyes.

"What are their names?"

Naanda smiled lovingly at her sons. She had thought about how will she feel when she gave birth to her rapper's cubs. But they took after her family more than anything. "The oldest is Malka and the light beige one is Tojo."

Mufasa and Sarabi smiled before nuzzling the cubs. They spent hours talking about the future before calling it quits. Mufasa and Sarabi walked in their cave and laid on the platform. She nuzzled into his mane before lying her head on his paws.

"I love you."

Mufasa gulped, he was afraid to answer. He loved her but was it enough to say it back. He sighed before licking her cheek and laid his head on her back.

-O-

Bones scattered across the foggy terrain. Eyes glowed from around but he ignored them. He walked in a large elephant skull to see three pairs of eyes walking from the darkness.

"You're late. The boss is not going to be happy."

Scar rolled his green eyes. "Shut up Banazi. Where is Sarka?"

"Up here!"

Scar looked up and seen a old grey hyena on a boney ledge. The old hyena's yellow eyes glowed. "Where have you been? I thought something happened."

"My mate gave birth and my brother is now king."

Sarka leaped down and walked closer. "You still considered the brute your brother?"

"No!"

Sarka smiled as she circled the young lion. "Do you still wish to be king?"

"More than anything!"

"How far would you go?"

Scar looked at the hyena for a moment. To think about it. Then he remembered his scar, he wants his brother to suffer. Sarka smiled knowing she has him right where she wants him.

"By any means."

Sarka smiled pleased with his answer. "But first there's something we have to do. Just to make sure you're ready."

Scar's soulless green eyes glowed. "I'm ready for whatever I have to do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: THGEverlarkTLKFan; No good at all. I'm glad you liked the idea. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; A whole lot of trouble. The results are heartbreaking. **

**Pirate22; Yeah little Malka and Tojo is here. As for Mheetu, I'm thinking about it. **

The sun had just started to rise over the horizon. Ahadi snored lightly by his mate's side. A small nudge caused the golden yellow lion to blinked his amber eyes open. Staring down was a pair of emerald green eyes. Ahadi yawned before sitting up.

"Taka. I'm surprised to see you."

Scar fought the urge to growl. But instead he smiled. "Hello father. Sleep well?"

Ahadi nodded before standing with a stretch before sitting back down. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How is my grandson?"

Scar smiled before reaching to nuzzle the older lion while fighting down his breakfast. "I know that I haven't been the greatest son so I was wondering if we can go for a walk before you get to busy into your day."

Ahadi smiled brightly before standing once again. His old bones cracked causing the former king to winch from the slight pain. He headed towards the cave entrance with a trot in his step. Scar stood and quickly followed his father. Father and son walked deep into the Pride Lands. The awkwardness was thick until Scar smiled, he stopped walking. Ahadi felt the presence leave he too stopped walking.

"Taka? What's wrong?"

But instead of Scar replying his ears perked at the sound of growling. He looked around to see a bunch of beady eyes heading his way. His brown nose scrunched up at a awful smell. Hyenas. By the smell of it, they're in numbers. Ahadi looked around for his son but didn't find him. A hyena bolted out with it's teeth and claws bared. Ahadi snarled before knocking the hyena to the side. Ahadi didn't get to catch his breath before a bunch of hyenas bolted out. His amber eyes widened before he turned ran. There was no way he could fight off that many hyenas. Ahadi ran across the Pride Lands as his black mane whipped around from the wind of his running. At his heels were a pack of hyenas. Snapping at his paws, one managed to latch on making the old lion tumble to the ground. The hyenas circled him, laughing and licking their chops.

"Enough!"

The hyenas parted before a old hyena walked through with three younger hyenas in tow. Ahadi snarled as he remembered the old hyena.

"Sarka! Where's my son?!"

Sarka laughed then a darker laugh followed before Scar walked through. Ahadi's eyes widened. Scar smiled darkly at his father.

"Here you are about to die and you're worried about little old me."

About to die? Ahadi tried to stand but fell, the leg the hyena grabbed was badly wounded. Ahadi looked up with fear in his eyes. "Why?"

"You know why! Mufasa was the son you adored the most! He gave me this scar and you sat back and watched! Now to rid one less cruel father of this world."

"Taka! I loved you and your brother equally." but the old lion's went to daft ears. "Taka!"

The further Scar walked the quieter his father's pleas became. Until it went completely quiet.

-O-

Dusk were quickly approaching. The sky was a mixture of orange and red. Mufasa paced at the bottom of pride rock. Every now and then looking out towards the plains. Where could he be? He was worried about his father. He hasn't seen or heard from him all day. He understands that his father is up in age and likes some quality time, like his grandfather Mohatu used to do before he died. He just hoped that he didn't leave to die away from the family like his grandmother Ishani did after his parents took Abdul in.

He sighed heavily before looking out towards the plains once again. Where is he? The sound of approaching paws caused the golden king to look from the fields to the bottom of the rocky slope to see Abdul and his mother.

"Mufasa. There you are, Sarabi is worried sick."

Mufasa cursed himself. He put a strain on his pregnant mate. Something she doesn't need and by the sound of it, there's a strain in his mother's voice. Guilty ate him alive as the turnrd to look out into the plains with a heavy sigh.

"I'm worried about father. I haven't seen him all day."

The brownish lioness smiled before walking over and nuzzled the golden lion. "I'm sure he's fine."

Mufasa pulled away and looked at Uru with unsure amber eyes. "What if he's not?"

Uru wanted to respond but she couldn't. She couldn't think about life without Ahadi. He wasn't just her mate and father of her cubs, but he's her best friend. Ever since she was a cub. She known her soul mate and best friend all her life. To even think like that...oh kings! She looked at her son who side was joined by Abdul. She wanted to say that everything will be alright but she couldn't.

"Sire!"

Mufasa looked from his mother to the multi colour sky. A young dark blue hornbill landed by his paws, his small chest heaving. "Your majesty, you must come quick."

The golden lion shared a look with his brother and mother before looking at Zazu. "What is it?"

Zazu took deep breaths before hovering over the king's head. "I found your father and he doesn't look good."

Before Mufasa could get around of what his friend and majordomo just said, Uru cried out before running off. Mufasa took off after her with Abdul as Zazu flew above.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; That's okay. Uru will die but no time soon. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Sadly you're right. There are more murders to come. **

**Pirate22; I'm afraid not. But bad Taka is right. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; Very sad. I had some tears writing it. **

Broken sobs were heard all throughout the kingdom. Animals all over lowered their heads in sorrow. Two month old Chumvi cried on his mother's forelegs. He was young and didn't know much about death but to him, his pop pop is gone and is never coming back. Mufasa cried on his mate, his tears soaked her dark beige fur. Abdul was with his mother who was the worst of all. Her old body rocked with each sob. Sarabi tried to comfort her mate the best she while fighting off intense amount pain in her stomach. She pinned her eyes shut before growling as she felt something wet around her tail.

"Ahh!"

Mufasa jumped back and stared at her in horror. Sarabi was bend over, panting. Naanda pushed her sons towards her brother in law before rushing to Sarabi. The light beige lioness nuzzled her sister before leaning against her for support.

"Come, we must get to the nursery cave."

Sarabi nodded and tried to walk but the pain was to much. She fell on her side with a moan. Uru broke from Abdul's hold and ran over to her daughter in law. She ran a paw over the lioness' lower stomach before looking up.

"Someone get Rafiki!"

Zazu who was on a nearby tree branch with his mother. They both took off to the Sharman's tree. Mufasa was afraid. He knows that Sarabi is strong but she is young, younger than him. Child birth can be very dangerous. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he prayed to the kings and queens above. Rafiki came a second later on a elephant. The bull elephant gently picked up Sarabi and headed for pride rock. Everyone followed. The elephant gently placed the queen on pride rock before Rafiki and Uru helped her in the nursery cave. Mufasa sat right outside and waited. Long hours of labor went through the night. Rafiki left, said he had to retrieved a few things.

Just before the sun began to rise, Uru walked out with a small smile. She was still upset with her mate's passing but she was overjoyed with the possibility of being a grandmother again. Even if the cub is not biologically her son's. Mufasa yawned before meeting his mother half way.

"Mother. Is she alright?"

"The cub and his mother is fine." the brownish lioness smiled.

Mufasa nuzzled his mother before rushing into the cave. Sarabi was in the back bathing a small golden bundle. As he moved closer he seen his new son clearly. He had bright golden fur, like his. Most of gotten it from his real father. He had dark brown rimmed ears like his mother and her nose. Over all he looked like his mother, Sarabi ran a tongue across her son's head. He yawned before blinking open a pair of bright orange eyes.

"He's amazing. What's his name?"

Sarabi gave her son a small nuzzle before looking up before amazing bright eyes. "Simba."

Mufasa smiled before giving his son a nuzzle. "A fine name for the future king." he gave Sarabi a nuzzle before turning to exit the cave. "I'll start the presentation."

Sarabi nodded before finishing up her son's bath.

-O-

"Didn't your mother teach you not to play with your food."

Scar put a paw over the mouse he caught before moving his eyes to see Abdul glaring at him. The orange brown lion rolled his green eyes. "What do you want?"

The light peach lion snarled. "You were so pose to be at the presentation! Why wasn't you!"

Scar stood and and while doing so he let the mouse go. He growled before looking at his adopted brother. "I have much better things to do than watch a cub of not my blood get presented."

"Is that how you feel, brother?"

Abdul and Scar looked towards the cave entrance to see Mufasa with a annoyed glare. He leapt down and growled at the orange brown lion. "Simba is my son. Your future king. Show some respect!"

Scar pushed past the older lions with a laugh. "Don't count on it."

Mufasa bared his teeth as he growled. "Don't turn your back on me Scar!"

Scar chuckled darkly before looking over his shoulder. "You shouldn't turn your back on me."

Mufasa wanted to charge but Abdul held him back. Scar laughed before trotting away. Mufasa roared before lashing out on the cave wall. Abdul sighed before shaking his head.

"You shouldn't let him get to you. Scar is...well like most family. They don't get what they want they tune love ones out."

Mufasa sighed heavily before heading out of the cave with Abdul. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Abdul shook his head as they neared pride rock. "Sadly I don't think there's nothing anyone could do."

Mufasa looked at his the light peach lion in shock before sighing. As much as he didn't want to admit it but Abdul is right. Their joyful little brother is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: THGEverlarkTLKFan; I figured you would be. Simba is now here and I decided to give Sarabi and Mufasa a cub of their own. **

**Pirate22; Nala will be coming real soon. Like Abdul said, Taka is gone. But I totally agree, Scar is a jerk and of course. It gets worse. **

**SnowFlakexx; Something bad is bound to happen when Scar's around. Yeah other than his change. **

**Sweeeetthang; I agree. That's sad but he was brain washed. That's why there's no more Taka. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah I kept him the same a bit, for a reason. Kinda make it easy for Simba to blend even though his father isn't Mufasa. **

The stars were shining brightly against the dark night sky. Everything was quiet minus a few crickets. It's been a month since the birth of Prince Simba, leaving Sarabi to have her dream come true. The king and queen were lying in a field away from pride rock. The field was covered with lush short green grass. Surrounding the field was tall grasses mixed with different colours of flowers. Mufasa's large paws was wrapped around Sarabi as he nuzzled her neck.

"You don't have to do this. I'm satisfied with Simba."

Sarabi closed her eyes as her ears pinned. She wanted this. She wanted it more than anything she ever wanted. A loving purr escaped her throat followed by a soft growl.

"I'm sure."

Mufasa licked her neck before standing. As he headed for her backside he nuzzled her side. He then nuzzled her thigh before gently mounting the dark beige lioness. Suddenly, Sarabi felt her lover penetrate into her, penetrate love. She wore an expression of both pure pain and pleasure. The lioness growled slightly, but at the same time, she enjoyed every bit of it. The fresh scent of mating slowly took up the air, but the couple paid no attention, they only paid attention to themselves. Mufasa ran his paw over Sarabi's back. He knew exactly where she liked to be touched the most. She winced sensually, calling his name as she did so.

"Mufasa..." it was a night of pure bliss, that was no doubt for Sarabi. She couldn't describe the feeling that rushed through her vein. "Take me. I'm yours."

He smiled at her words and continued to penetrate. It was love they were making, not just sex. The king and queen spent into the morning light in the field before heading back home. After climbing the top of the rocky slope they were surprised to see Abdul pacing back and forth. A light orange lioness ran over to the couple, her light orange tuff bobbed as she came to a short stop.

"Queen Sarabi! There you are, your sisters have been looking for you!"

Sarabi's eyes widened, she shook her head to clear any negative thoughts before looking at the light orange lioness. "Rena what's going on? Why was they looking for me?"

Before Rena could reply a small clearing of a throat caused the three to look and seen Naanda at the cave entrance just as Abdul rushed in. "I believe there's someone here that's dying to meet you."

Mufasa and Sarabi shared looks before they rushed into the nursery cave with Naanda following with a smirk. Sarafina looked up and gave her sister a knowing smile before removing a paw to reveal a small peachy cream cub. Sarabi smiled before bending to nuzzle the new cub, her niece. The cub giggled before blinking her eyes open to reveal two turquoise eyes.

Sarabi chuckled before looking at the dark cream lioness. "She's absolutely beautiful. What's her name?"

Abdul head bump his sister in law before looking at his daughter. "Her name is Nala."

Mufasa looked from his adopted brother to the preachy cream cub. She giggled before batting at the king's nose. Mufasa smiled before nuzzling the small lioness. Sarabi looked on with a loving look. Mufasa loved the cub already but he didn't know she'll one day have a impact in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; I glad. I was trying to write it right giving certain circumstances in later chapters. Yeah Nala is pretty important in this but Zira will return.**

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; Nala of course plays a big part in this story. But as for Mufasa and Sarabi having their own cub, I figured it was needed where I'm taking this story. **

**Pirate22; Maybe later but Sarabi and Mufasa's cub is taken care of. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah it was time to bring her in. As for Mufasa and Sarabi, they love each other so much that it's going to hurt.**

Months passed since Mufasa and Sarabi mated and the birth of Nala. By now Chumvi, Malka and Tojo was eight months, Simba was four months and little Nala was two months. Sarabi and Mufasa's night was successful and the queen was due any day now. The sun was over the horizon, spreading her golden rays across the kingdom. Nala was lightly nudge causing the peachy cream to blink her turquoise eyes open with a cubby yawn.

"Morning dear."

The young lioness cub smiled brightly before sitting up and nuzzling her mother's forelegs. "Is today the day?"

Sarafina chuckled before giving her daughter nuzzle. "Yes..."

Before Sarafina could finish Nala leapt up and bolted towards the cave entrance. Her eyes were bright as a joyful laugh left her muzzle. Nala was excited for today was her first day out of the cave. She was excited to meet the pride, to really meet the pride. Out of her excitement she wasn't paying attention and ran into something furry. Nala shook her head before looking up just as Sarafina ran out of the cave.

"Nala!"

Nala looked quickly towards her mother before looking back up as a deep chuckle reached her ears. Her eyes widened at the large golden lion she saw. But instead of fear she felt admiration. Mufasa bend down to get eye level with the lioness cub.

"Why, hello little one."

Nala frowned before glaring at the king. "I'm not that small!"

"Nala!"

Mufasa looked from the peachy cream cub to his sister in law. "Fina, it's alright. No harm done."

The dark cream lioness relaxed before watching the interaction between her daughter and the king. Mufasa smiled as he returned his attention to the little lioness. She had a small fire in her eyes and it reminded him of Sarabi.

"You're absolutely right. How foolish of me." Nala straighten up with a smile. Mufasa smiled back before bending low. "Can you tell me your name?"

Nala giggled before nodding. "Nala."

"Well Nala it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm King Mufasa but you can just call me Mufasa."

Nala responded with a nod before she ran to her mother who welcomed her with a nuzzle. Mufasa stood and turned. Nala didn't know why but she frowned.

"Where you going?"

Mufasa looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I have kingly things to do. But I'll see you later."

Nala rushed to the side of pride rock and watched Mufasa get further away. She sat with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

-O-

The very next day Queen Sarabi went into labor. Mufasa was at the peak waiting for his subjects to come and see his new son. Simba was at his paws looking with wide eyes. He had never seen so many different animals together before. Standing a bit away from the father and son was Rafiki, he held on to staff as he waited for the queen. It wasn't long before the dark beige lioness walked out of the cave with a tiny tawny beige bundle in her jaws. Rafiki gave her a hug before taking the small prince and headed for the peak. Simba and Mufasa moved out of the way as when Rafiki reached the peak, he lifted the tawny beige cub. The animals went wild as they celebrated the new birth. The young prince's teal eyes were wide and bright as he looked at the animals below. He giggled before being lowered. Rafiki sprinkled some dust on the prince, causing him to sneeze. Sarabi and Mufasa shared a loving nuzzle before looking at the finishing touches of the ceremony. Rafiki spread some juices across his head before stretching his arms so the king and queen could nuzzle their son.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: THGEverlarkTLKFan; I did too. Yeah like I said before, one of the reasons why there's another prince. **

**Sweeeetthang; I'm glad you thought so. I agree, one of the reasons why I created another prince. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah Simba is a big brother now. That comes with some humour and head aches. **

**SnowFlakexx; Not quite, but I thought he will help later. **

**I used a bit of Frozen' s lyrics, Do you wanna build a snowman? Just changed a few words around. **

"Simba. Wake-up."

The golden cub groaned before putting his paws over his head. "Go away Mheetu."

The tawny beige cub put his small paler colour paws on his brother and pushed lightly. "Simba, come on."

Simba groaned before swatting the younger cub's paws away. "Mheetu go away."

Mheetu frowned before a thought hit him. He put his paws back on his brother and pushed a little bit harder. Nothing but a annoyed groan. Mheetu sat back with his ears pinned.

"Do you wanna go outside? Come on, let's go and play! Before the sun go away."

Simba sighed defeated, he blinked his orange eyes open with a yawn and stretch. His ears perked before he focused his gaze on his brother. He rolled his eyes before standing. "Alright. Let's go."

Mheetu's features brightened before he ran out of the cave with his brother following. Together the brothers walked down a path. Laughter rang through the air followed by multiple splashes and a few girlie squeals. The princes was about to head further towards the water hole when Simba was tackled. Mheetu watched his brother roll before pinning down a pale golden cub with a black tuff on his head as well as on his ears.

"You got me. Shocker."

Simba rolled his eyes before stepping aside. "Not really. You just suck."

Malka nodded before frowning. "Hey!"

Mheetu giggled causing Simba and Malka to look at the tawny beige cub. Malka laughed before trotting over to his new cousin, with a bright smile.

"Hey little cousin. How's your first day out?"

Mheetu smiled but before he could respond there was a yell before a light blur landed into Simba. The two tumbled before the light colored attacker pinned the golden prince. Simba groaned before looking up to stare into a pair of turquoise eyes. He gulped before as his heart slammed against his small chest.

Nala pinned her ears and stepped back. "I'm sorry. Very sorry."

Simba stood before shaking his fur of dirt. "It's okay. I'm Simba by the way and these are my little brother, Mheetu and my big cousin Malka."

Nala smiled sheepishly before nodding. "I meeting Malka already and my name's Nala. I'm playing by the watering hole, do you guys want to join?"

Simba smiled a charming smile he inherited from his grandfather, Alasdair. Nala looked away with a blush. Simba laughed before running off with the three other cubs following.

-O-

Scar walked through the elephant graveyard. He shook his head, He really didn't understand why his great, great grandfather named this place that. Considering the fact that not only elephants come here to die and be ravished by starving hyenas. He remembers of how he met the hyenas.

_Taka was merely six months as his brother was fourteen; a teenager with a sporting bright red mane. His relationship with Mufasa was unbreakable, the only down step was his friend and now adopted brother, Abdul. The twelve month old light peach cub was always bullying him. Saying he was born as a replacement and that his brother was ashamed. Taka had been rescued by Mufasa every since he was able to leave the cave. Just yesterday his brother saved him when a grumpy buffalo bull cornered him in the southern gorge. _

_"But there is something you can do to make big brother, proud."_

_Taka felt suspicious of the grin on the older cub's muzzle. Abdul stood before looking towards the northern border, the shadowy place. _

_"Go to the elephant graveyard and bring back a bone."_

_Before Taka could protest the light peach cub trotted away laughing. Taka sighed deeply before bounding towards the forbidden land. _

Scar growled at the memory. He will do everything in his will to make both lions suffer. If if wasn't for Sarka and pack, he wouldn't know what to do. His father only cared for the golden child while his mother was stuck with a cub she had in case if he was needed. His paws knocked bones a side as he entered the elephant skull.

"Scar. What can we do this time?"

Scar watched as the old hyena walked out of the darkness. "I figured you wanted to debrief."

"This late. Your brother already has two cubs."

Scar narrowed his green eyes. "He's not my brother!"

Sarka smiled before turning away. "You don't feel guilty? Remorse?"

Scar relaxed slightly before shaking his head. "For killing my father? Nothing."

Sarka smiled before continuing into the darkness of the skull. "Fantasies. We can start on the next part but that will be on hold."

Scar's fur bristled as he snarled with bared teeth. "Why?!"

Sarka laughed as she shrugged. "Simple. You haven't held your end of the bargain."

Scar growled before turning and stormed out of the skull. He will do what he has to, to get the hyenas behind him. Nothing and he means nothing will get in his way of becoming king.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; I figured it was time for it. To see how such a lovable soul turned so cold. But I'm glad you loved it. **

**Pirate22; I'm glad you thought so. I tried to channel the big brother relationship I have with my brother. Sadly yes, something is about to happen. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah I do too. Plus he fits perfectly for the role. As always, Scar will be lurking. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; I a little bit of change that I have instored for this story.**

It's been a few weeks since Mheetu left the cave for the first time. Since then Simba and Nala had really become best friends. Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina and Abdul figured it was in the cubs' best interest to bethrole them. The sun was setting, noting that another day is ending. Mufasa sat by the edge and watched his sons and mate play like cubs. He smiled, they really have a bond that not even him can break. Like he would even try. The bond between a mother and her sons last a lifetime. He lowered his head and sighed, minus Taka. They had a special relationship with their mother before he became, the lion he is now. But he will not repeat history, he will do things differently.

He moved his amber eyes from his family to the to the entrance of the pride's cave. Where his gaze landed on his sister in law. He raised a eyebrow. "How long was you in there?"

The pale tan lioness shrugged. "A few minutes. I just came and now I'm leaving."

The golden lion frowned before looking back at his family. Scar sure knows how to put a impact on others. Zira wasn't always like that, when she was a cub she had the up most crush on him. He thought it was cute and played along. But then Taka had a mishap in the elephant graveyard. Then it all went down.

_Taka felt like he was going to explode with all the anxiety build up. He never knew why but his parents and grandparents always said that heartless, greedy monsters live down here. The monsters were really hyenas but that's how they described them. A cracking sound caused the orange brown cub to focus on the now. He moved his green eyes down just as the bone he was standing on broke in half. Sending Taka falling with a yelp._

_"Ah!"_

_He landed with a grunt. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but dirt. He tried to climb out but the walls were to steep. His last try, he gave up. He slid down the dusty ground on his stomach. He looked around, his eyes swelling up with tears. _

_"Help!"_

_Taka put a paw over his face and cried. Why did he come down here? To prove to his brother that he wasn't useless. He felt like it was forever before he heard the sounds of laughter. But it wasn't laughter he recognized. His body stiffened as he looked up just as three pairs of beady yellow eyes stared at him over the edge. _

_"Hey! Whatcha doin' down there?"_

_He was looking at three hyena pups. He stared in fear as he took a unnecessarily step back. He voice got caught causing him to gasp out of fear. _

_"I think he's stuck." quired a hyena pup with a darker colour muzzle. _

_The one that spoke first glared at him, her black bangs falling between her eyes. "Of course he's stuck, you idiot!"_

_The darker colour muzzle pup turned his attention back on Taka. "Hey, are you stuck?"_

_The female pup gave a annoyed look as well as, ' you got to be kidding me.' The darker colour muzzle pup didn't get a response so he lowered his head back over the edge. His sister had to fight the erge to push him over. _

_"Can you hear us?!"_

_Taka just looked, he wasn't sure what was happening. But the next word from the darker colour muzzle pup got a reaction. _

_"Maybe he's dumb, like Eddy..."_

_Taka growled as he glared, defining his sanity. "H-hey! I am not dumb!"_

_"So you do talk! We thought thought ya might been dumb like Ed, the way you fell in that hole." the female pup said sticking her head over the edge. _

_Her brother nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, only Ed is that dumb!"_

_Brother and sister looked over to a stupid looking pup with grins on their muzzles. "Right Ed?"_

_Ed nodded simple but goofy. How dare they compare him, a prince to that. He glared up at the laughing pups. _

_"I didn't just fall in, the bone broke an...wait! I shouldn't be talking to you! You are evil and dangerous!"_

_"Who are you calling evil?! We weren't the ones that sent you out here or whatever!"_

_Taka frowned before glaring at the pups. "My brother will come!"_

_But he didn't, Mufasa had no idea that his little brother was in danger. Until the last moment when he met with Abdul. But it was too late, the hyena leader, Sarka already saved him and planted lies and doubt in his mind. When Mufasa and Abdul found Taka, the golden prince was lost to find his brother all the way near the northern border. _

_"Why was you out here?"_

_Taka looked up and then down. He couldn't look at his brother right now. "I was getting the bone you said get."_

_It then hit him, his meaningless joke about sending Taka to the graveyard. He glared at the light peach cub. "Abdul! You didn't!"_

_"I didn't think he was really going to go!"_

_Taka looked between his brother and bully. Confused at what's going on. "Mufasa..."_

_The golden teen sighed. "It was a joke. I didn't think you would really go."_

_Taka couldn't believe it. It was a joke. Then everything Sarka said came crashing down. With sob he ran off. _

Mufasa shook his head before descending down pride rock. He hadn't gotten over that night. Taka had totally knocked him off. He wouldn't speak or play with him. He really felt bad as he listened to Taka talk about how afraid he was. How the hyenas was nice. It really went down after his parents forbid him of seeing the hyenas again, even if they saved him. Mufasa never truly forgiven himself but there's nothing much anyone could do anymore.

"Daddy!"

Mufasa smiled as he prepared for his cubs to tackle him. The golden lion fell to the ground with a laugh as Simba and Mheetu jumped on him. Sarabi smiled lovingly at the scene, she couldn't of asked for a better family.

"Daddy! When are you doing to show us the Pride Lands?" Mheetu asked, his teal eyes wide with wonder.

Mufasa's eyes widened as his ears perked. He almost forgot about their first lesson. He wasn't sure when to take them but the sooner the better. He ruffled the tawny beige fur on his son's head. "Tomorrow."

Simba' s orange eyes brightened as he looked at his father in awe. "Tomorrow? Really?"

Mufasa nodded with a smile before nuzzling the cubs. "Promise."

-O-

Scar was a complete frustrated wreck. It had been just three hours since he visited the hyenas and Sarka turned him away. He was taking a stroll, near pride rock. He wasn't sure why he was near there but before he turned he heard the small voice of his nephew.

"Daddy! When are you going to show us the Pride Lands?"

A smile formed as a plan enacted in his head. There's no doubt that Simba and Mheetu are not going to ask about the shadowy place. That they are not going to get curious. After hearing his brother promise them he turned and bolted back towards the graveyard. His legs seemed to move faster, dust cluttered up the air from him making a short stop.

"You're back earlier than I expected." Sarka jumped down from her boney ledge. She clicked her teeth when she seen he came alone. "No prey. Scar I think we have a problem."

Scar growled lowly before taking a step forward. "I have something better in mind. Tomorrow just a bit in the afternoon, have Shenzi, Banazi and Ed ready."

Scar turned to exit the skull but Sarka rushed in front of him. "You're not going to tell me what I have my pups and their friend getting into?"

Scar shoved past the older hyena. "Just know it won't be a disappointment."

With a smile he trotted home, eagered for tomorrow to come.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Scar really does need to go somewhere but it is time to lay out the deeper part of the story. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; Yeah, by any means he has a goal to accomplish. **

**SnowFlakexx; Scar needs to do something. But I'm glad you liked the chapter. **

Mheetu yawned as he sat on the summit of pride rock. His darling brother woke him before the sun even started to rise. Now they along with their father was on the very top of pride rock receiving their princely lessons. Even though the tawny beige cub was trying his best to stay awake. By now the sun had crawled from behind the horizon, spreading her rays across the kingdom. Everything was bathed in a golden glow.

"My sons, look. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow." both princes mumbled in awe.

The was getting higher in the sky, the sunlight spread further across the land. Mufasa chuckled as memories resurfaced. He was like his sons, when his mother took him up here. Taka wasn't born then but he accompanied his father who took his little brother to the summit. He lowered his head to his sons' level, who was sitting by one another.

"One day the sun will set on my time as ruler it will rise with the both of you, as the new kings."

That wasn't apart of the traditional speech, nor the advisor speech Taka was given from their father. But he was living out his words, he promised that Simba and their cub would rule together and he's going to keep his promise. A sharp in take of breath caused him to move his eyes on his youngest.

"I get to be king too?"

Mufasa frowned at the uncertainty in his son's teal eyes. He knew that look and that feeling very well. He wouldn't of been able to be king if it wasn't for Sarabi. He could only pray that Mheetu would find someone like Sarabi.

"Coool. Everything will be ours?"

Simba couldn't be more happier. He understands that ruling could make you want to go crazy sometimes, so ruling with Mheetu won't mean a thing. Minus the fact that he gets to rule with his little brother, that's more than enough. A deep laugh rumbled snatching the golden cub's attention.

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Simba looks over the edge towards the southern border and sees a rip-rap canyon. "What about that shadowy place?"

Mufasa glared at his son, he didn't mean for him to glare but the mention of that place brings back unwanted memories. "That's beyond our borders. You and Mheetu must never go there."

Simba frowned at the demand. Wasn't kings so pose to tell others what to do, not the other way around. "But I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

Mufasa stands and heads down the winding slope, a deep chuckle left his throat. "My sons, there are more than being king than getting your way all the time?"

Mheetu's dark brown rimmed ears perked in interest. He really didn't want to be king but he just thought you patrol and get your way all the time. The tawny beige cub shared a awed strucked look before looking up at their father in wonder as they begun to follow the golden lion down.

"There's more?"

Mufasa chuckled before continuing down the winding slope. "Boys..."

-O-

Mheetu sat with his brother at their Uncle Scar's cave. His brother just had to come and boast about being king. Then it hit, Scar frowned as he looked at his nephews with pity.

"So, your father showed you both the whole kingdom, did he?"

Simba sat with a disappointed frown. He on the other paw couldn't of been happier. Who knows what lies in those shadows. Bad rogues, ghost, demons...monsters?

"Well, no...he said we can't go there."

Scar nodded as he began to put his plan into action. "He's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there."

Simba perked up at that and Mheetu knew that wasn't good. "Well, we're brave! What's out th-"

Scar clicked his teeth, interrupting his eager nephew. "No. I'm sorry boys but I just can't tell you."

Mheetu felt more like he can but he won't but he's going to do it any way. Not a second later, the second prince was proven correct. He pulls the princes towards him while putting on a fake dismay look.

"Oh dear, I've said to much... Well I suppose the two of you would have found out sooner or later. Being so clever and all, just do me one favor. Never visit that dreadful place."

He had to shallow whatever bad taste in his mouth. The graveyard was anything but dreadful. Simba looked at his brother who already made up his mind. But Simba couldn't let this opportunity go. To show Nala how brave he is but he couldn't tell his uncle that. He'll blow his plans for sure.

"No problem."

Mheetu glared pitifully at his brother. He's lying. But he made up his mind, he loves his brother but he is not going there. A paw shoves him and Simba towards exit.

"That's a good lad. Now you two run along now and have fun. And remember...it's our little secret."

Simba and Mheetu nodded before running off. Scar watches the cubs leave before a evil smile formed as he turned with a dark laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; I don't plan on killing Mheetu, yet but I am glad you liked the idea. It's a change, than having him Sarafina's son. **

**THGEverlarkTLKFan; A lot of trouble. But I'm kinda sticking to the original, so you kinda know what is about to happen. **

**Pirate22; I have them bonding cause that is going to be needed when the truth comes out. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Unfortunately yes, there's shattering tears to come. **

A blurry mass of gray and white filled her vision as she raced through the graveyard, dodging between the bones, and steam blasers. A burning pain filled her lungs as she gasped for breath and her heart drummed fiercely beneath aching ribs. If it had not been for the adrenaline that coursed through her veins, she would surely have collapsed to the ground and passed out, left to the mercy of the hyenas. A furious battle between exhaustion and survival raged inside her body, each as relentless and needy of her attention as the other. She did not stop to consider what might happen if - or rather, when - she was caught. The fear inside of her was too great, too terrible to allow her to think rationally; she thought only of her survival. The shouts of her pursuers reached her ears, faint and distant-sounding. Distracted by their current bickering, she soon found herself launched from the barren ground and flying through the air. The peachy cream cub landed roughly on a pile of bones. She dug her small black claws into the pile, to keep her from falling but she caught a few loose bones and began to slide.

She closed her eyes, the hyenas were below her. Ready when she falls, she didn't want to die. She wanted to live and become a great huntress like her Aunt Sarabi. She thought back to earlier that day. She was with her mother and Sarabi. Simba and Mheetu came talking about a really cool place. But Mheetu decided to go visit his grandmother instead. Did he know this was going to happen? She shook her head and tried to climb up the crumbling pile. But she continued to slide down along with a few bones. She shut her eyes tight end let the tears fall. Just when she thought her life was over there was booming roar echoed through gray air. There was a yell followed by a few growls. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but look down and seen the hyenas being tossed around by...Mufasa. A feeling of gratitude and appreciation swelled up as she watched the golden lion defined her.

She slid down and landed with a grunt after watching the hyenas run away with their tails tucked between their legs. Her body started to shake as she realized just how close she was to dying. A small but comforting nuzzle brought her out of her frantic. She looked up and looked into the amber eyes of her savoir.

"Nala, are you alright?"

Nala wanted to nod and say she was but instead she ran and buried her head in his large foreleg. Tears streamed down her face as she closed her turquoise eyes. Mufasa frowned before taking his left paw and placed it over the cub's back. Mufasa bend down and gave Nala a long nuzzle.

"It's okay. I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you."

Nala continued to sob on the king's leg. The sound of bones falling from the pile caused the pair to look up and seen Simba. Mufasa narrowed his eyes as he looked at his son.

"Simba, get down here!"

Simba slid down and landed gracefully on his paws. He had his ears pinned as he looked up. "Dad...I'm sor-"

"I'm very disappointed in you." Mufasa cut the golden cub off sharply. He was very upset and more than anything, he was afraid. "You are both lucky Mheetu told me what you were doing."

Simba gasped, Mheetu snicthed. But even though his brother ratted him out, he couldn't be angry. By telling their father he and Nala is alive. He lowered his head as tears began to fall. Mufasa nugged his son forward before picking up Nala. Simba understood and headed after his father. They were not far from pride rock when Mufasa stopped. This caught Simba by surprise but stopped as. Mufasa placed Nala gently down before taking a deep breath.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you. What was you thinking?"

Nala looked down not sure why she went along with him. It all seemed stupid now so she pinned her ears and kept quiet. Simba on the other side of things sobbed uncontrollably before looking up with tears in his orange eyes.

"I was only trying to be brave like you."

Mufasa sighed this was like when he was a cub. He had once disobeyed his father in a tempt to be brave like him. "I'm only brave when I have to be."

"But kings aren't scared of anything!"

Mufasa looked away. Where did he get that from? Kings will always be edgy, he has a family, a pride, a whole kingdom to worry about and protect. "I was today."

That didn't only catch Simba by surprise but Nala too. Her hero was afraid. His father, best friend and hero was afraid. It seemed foreign that a lion as great as Mufasa could be afraid. Mufasa sighed before getting to their level.

"I was afraid of losing the both of you. I wanted know what to do if anything happened to any of you. Your mother and everyone means the world to me."

-O-

Scar couldn't believe those idiots failed. He growled before turning to head to his cave. His cave was a bit away from pride rock but the cool air calmed him. As he slinked through the tall grasses. Sobbing reached his ears, he inattentively head towards the sound but was cloaked by the darkness.

"I was afraid of losing the both of you. I wanted know what to do if anything happened to any of you. Your mother and everyone means the world to me."

Something clicked inside of his head at Mufasa's words. A evil grin formed before he ran off towards the graveyard. This was it, the plan to make his brother suffer and king knows he is going to be suffering. He let out a evil laugh as he picked up his pace.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: THGEverlarkTLKFan; Sadly yes that's how he got it. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Unfortunately yes. Sarabi is the one that dies but Mheetu won't get exiled. **

**SnowFlakexx; Well its not Mufasa that's about to die. Sadly. **

_**~A life may last just for a moment, but memory can make that moment last forever.~**_

Sarabi had awoken a bit earlier than usual. She was quite restless last night, even though her son and niece was alright but she couldn't help but think about what could of happened if Mufasa didn't get there in time. The dark beige lioness looked at her mate at her side. Her niece was having nightmares about the graveyard and Mufasa offered for her to sleep by him. The peachy cream cub was now nuzzled in between his paws. The poor things been up half of the night. Sarabi figured it was best to let them sleep. She gave them nuzzles before standing. She stretched out the kinks before moving her orange eyes around. She found her sons sleeping soundly by their grandmother. She walked over and gave them a nuzzle before heading out of the cave.

While Sarabi was out talking to a few animals, she didn't know what to do. She knew that Mufasa went on rounds after checking on the subjects. So when Zazu perched on her shoulder blade, she was glad.

"It's not ever day I tell the the morning report."

Sarabi giggled before heading south for the southern herds. "Mufasa is sleeping in so could you help me out with his rounds."

"Of course your highness."

Sarabi continued towards the south of the Pride Lands. Having conversation with Zazu really made time fly. Before she knew it the sun was high in the sky. She was about to turn and head home when Zazu pointed something unusual.

"The herd is on the move."

Sarabi looked towards the gorge and seen the dust in the air. "Odd."

Which it was, ever since she and her sisters were allowed to stay that herd never moved. The sound of approaching paws and heavy breathing caused the queen and her majordomo to turn their attention from the herd to see Scar on some lower rocks.

"Scar?" she was confused as well as concerned.

"Sarabi! You must come quick. Stamped in the gorge!"

Sarabi was about to roll her eyes and turn away when her brother in law's last words sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"Simba's down there!"

-O-

Sarabi ran as fast as her legs could run. She had to save her son, she just had to. Zazu flew ahead as she continued to the gorge. When she got there Zazu was already flying back.

"Zazu, did you see my son?" asked Sarabi with concern laced in her voice as tears fell down her face.

Zazu pointed a darker colour tipped wing in the gorge. "Down there."

Sarabi looked down and gasped as she seen her son holding on for dear life. Time seemed to freeze as a wildebeest rammed into her son's save heaven. She hurled herself into the fray. Another wildebeest rammed into Simba's tree, this time snapping the old thing in half and sending Simba soaring into the air. Sarabi didn't think she just jumped up and gracefully caught him. Just before being rammed by a passing wildebeest. Simba fell out of his mother's muzzle and across the gorge floor. Simba looked around dazed with blood dripping from his chestnut colour muzzle.

"Mom!"

Sarabi perked her ears at the cries of her son, before weakly rising to her paws and running in the direction of her son's distress. Before the golden cub could get a hold of what's going on, he found himself being grabbed by the sides and lifted up on a ledge. Just as Sarabi looked into the young eyes that mirrored her own that was full of fear. She was carried back into the stampede by a passing wildebeest.

"Mom!" Simba cried as tears swelled up in his eyes as he scanned the sea of black and brown.

But she didn't come up. He refused to believe that his mother was gone. When the stampede cleared Simba jumped down from the ledge and searched for his mother.

"Mom!"

He started coughing from the dust before looking up at the sound of someone approaching. It was only a stray wildebeest, after it passed by Simba seen a figure lying in the dust. Holding back his tears he ran over to see his mother's bloodied, battered body.

Simba pinned his ears as he moved closer. "Mom?"

She didn't move. Simba pulled on her ear but she still didn't get up. Realising that his mother was gone, he ran off screaming as tears fell.

"Help! Somebody, anybody! Help..."

With tears falling like a waterfall, the golden prince turned and walked over to his dead mother and snuggled up under one of her limp paws.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Me too. I didn't want to kill Sarabi but for this story she had to die. Sarabi will be missed. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I know and it was pretty emotional. This chapter and the next will be even more emotional. **

**SnowFlakexx; I feel bad for killing off Sarabi but she had to go and a lot is about to happen. **

**Pirate22; Yes I agree poor Simba. There's a lot going on now, a bunch of new characters are about to be introduced. **

Chumvi sat at his father's cave entrance. His mother was napping in the back. It wasn't no thing since she was pregnant again. He was actually quite happy about being a big brother. But that wasn't why he was sitting in the cave entrance, he was waiting for his father to return. He may be young but he knows what his father did. He over heard him sharing his plan with his mother last night. Something in the distance caught his gaze. His tail swayed side to side as the figure came closer to be none other than daddy dearest. Scar was surprised to see his son, normally he would be playing with the other cubs.

"Chumvi..."

The almond brown cub rolled his red eyes. "Dad I'm not stupid. I know what you did."

Scar looked disturbed before looking around and looked back at his son. "I did what I had to."

Chumvi rubbed against his father and sighed. "I know. But could you leave Mheetu out?"

Scar looked shocked, he couldn't believe his son just asked to spare the obstacle in his plan. He looked down with narrowed green eyes. "Now why should I do that?"

Chumvi shrugged. "Because Mheetu don't want to be king and wouldn't it be better if Mheetu stayed alive?"

Scar was very close to striking his son. To be king every obstacle had to be eliminated. Chumvi oblivious to the fact that he was getting irritated. He stepped back and took a deep breath.

"You want to make Uncle Mufasa suffer, right?" his father didn't get the response so he continued. "What better way to do that than use Mheetu? Mufasa will be overwhelmed with his roles as king and queen. He's going to really suffer from not spending much time. He's going to give it to you and then you hit him where it hurts."

Scar slightly relaxed at his son's plan. He'll go along with it, even if it means that he has to be a good little brother. He smiled before nuzzling his son. "You are very smart my son. You'll make a fine king."

Chumvi smiled before frowning as he watched his father stand and turn. Scar turned and smiled. "I have to give your uncle the bad news."

Chumvi nodded before running off into the cave. Scar smiled to himself, he will use his son idea but he has something planned himself for his darling nephew.

-O-

It was in the late afternoon when the afternoon huntresses returned successful. Mufasa had volunteered to watch over the cubs. He wanted to keep a close eye on Nala, she was pretty shooken up last night. He moved his eyes from the group of cubs to the lionesses returning. Naanda and Sarafina walked over and greeted their cubs. Worry and concern as all the lionesses reached his sight minus one. He stood and headed over to the sisters.

"Naanda? Sarafina?"

The lionesses looked up and frowned at the look their brother in law had on his face. Naanda nudged the cubs forward before turning back to the approaching king.

"Have any one of you seen Sarabi?"

Naanda and Sarafina shared a look before looking back at Mufasa. "No we haven't and we haven't seen Simba all day either."

Mufasa looked away and was about to respond that Simba was with Scar when said lion came in his view. His head was low and he was dragging his tail. Mufasa felt dread feel his heart. Scar had finally reached his brother Mufasa could see tears in his brothers eyes.

"There was a accident in the southern gorge-"

Mufasa didn't hear the rest of what Scar said because he bolted forward towards the gorge. He prayed as he that everything will be alright. That he wasn't too late, he slid down the side of the gorge totally forgetting about the rocky path. Mufasa landed on his paws, his eyes scanning for his mate. His amber eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as his gaze landed on the bloody body of his mate.

"Sarabi...no."

He walked closer and couldn't fight the tears that threaten to fall. He wanted to deny that she wasn't dead. That she'll wakeup and they'll go home. But the smell of death destroyed all of that. Mufasa sat by Sarabi's body, his head fell as he closed his eyes. There's so much that was tooken away and made him guilty. He as long as he realized that Sarabi was the perfect queen for him even though he was not in love with her, couldn't say 'I love you.' Not even when they mated he couldn't say it. He believed that it wasn't enough. Before now as he mourned the lifeless body in front of him, he didn't care.

"Sarabi...I'm sorry."

He cried for what seemed like forever but he couldn't be selfish. The pride needed to know, Naanda and Sarafina needed to know what happened to their sister. He bend down and nuzzled her muzzle, getting crimson blood on his muzzle. He stood and bowed his head before turning to head back to pride rock but not before whispering quietly in his deceased mate's ear,

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree with you, poor Mufasa. As for Chumvi, it comes and goes. **

**Pirate22; Scar won't be getting exiled at not yet. **

**SnowFlakexx; Sarabi's death was terrible but it will bring lives together. Mheetu is the key to destroy Mufasa. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I really feel bad for Mufasa as well but he will heal with time. But this chapter is the first part of that healing.**

The stars were shining brightly against the dark sky when Mufasa returned. Scar along with Naanda and Sarafina greeted the king. But the sisters stopped at the sight of blood on Mufasa's muzzle.

"Mufasa...where's Sarabi and Simba?" there was fear in the dark cream lioness's voice.

It teared Mufasa apart for what he is about to tell them is going to shattered them. But not as much as he is feeling at the mention of his son. Simba. He didn't see him anywhere in the gorge. Only traces of blood around Sarabi's body, that wasn't her's. No. Maybe he should of listened to what Scar was saying. Even though he didn't want to, he had to. With a deep breath he looked towards his brother but before he could say anything he beat him to it.

"You ran off before I could tell you. There was a accident in the gorge. I tried to save Simba but the queen came and jumped into the fray before I say I got it. I was frozen...I couldn't move as I helplessly watched Sarabi get trampled. Simba was no where to be found, all I saw was blood."

Mufasa closed his eyes as he broke down. His mate and son was gone. Sobbing reached his ears, he didn't have to look to know it Naanda and Sarafina. What really hurt was that he had to tell Mheetu. How was he so pose to explain to his son that his mother and brother wasn't coming back. A paw on his shoulder brought him out of his dilemma.

"The pride needs to know."

His brother was right. As much as he wanted to go search for Simba...he knew it was useless. His grandfather died in a stampede, so a six month old cub wouldn't even stand a chance. He slowly began to move his paws forward. As he walked he felt like the ground will crumble if he take a step further. How is he so pose to go on? How is he so pose to continue to rule? When Sarabi isn't here to be the guidance and shoulder he needs. Mheetu...he going to be devastated. When he finally reached under pride rock, the pride was gathered around as Scar sat on a ledge, his head was lowered.

"There was a terrible accident in the gorge that took the lives of our beloved queen and prince."

The pride gasped before bowing their heads as tears began to fall.

"Sarabi's death was a terrible tragedy; but lose Simba, who barely began to live..."

Mufasa lowered his head and don't bothered to fight back the tears. Malka and Tojo had their heads buried in their mother's fur as they cried. Naanda held her sons close as she cried for the lost. Nala rubbed against her mother's leg, crying. The peachy cream cub managed to lift her head to see her parents comforted one another. She moved her teary turquoise eyes to see everyone had some to comfort minus one and it broke her heart. It broke her heart to see such a mighty lion sob, as his large body rocked like a earthquake. She pinned her ears before walking over, ever so slightly she rubbed against his leg.

Mufasa opened his eyes and seen Nala rubbing against him. He understood it as a comfort gester. He lowered his head and brought Nala closer as they both weeped in sorrow.

-O-

He dragged his barren body across the hot desert. The sand was scorching under his tender paws. He couldn't get the words out of his head.

_"...But the queen is dead and if it wasn't for you she'll still be alive."_

He shut his orange eyes tight as he shuddered. Guilt hit him like a heatwave, his mother was gone and it was his fault. He couldn't return, his brother,father, Nala...

_"What would your pretty friend think? And your father and brother?"_

They would hate him. Zazu's shocking words from yesterday seemed meaningless now.

_"One day, you two are going to be married!"_

It was a shock at first but when he heard Nala's scream at the graveyard, he knew he couldn't live without her. But he can never see her again. He looked up at the rising sun, his vision was getting blurred. He felt heavy and he couldn't keep his body up. The scorching sand burned some of his wounds from the stampede. He couldn't get up and move, but if death should come he'll be glad. He don't deserve to live. Soon it was hard to keep his eyes open. The last thing he heard was some excited shouting before everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Nala and Mufasa get past the sorrow, eventually. Yes of it was Timon and Pumbaa. Followed some of the same lines as the movie. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Scar and his crew will get theirs soon. I truly feel bad for everybody else. **

**SnowFlakexx; Yeah Mufasa is way beyond hurt. As to what's planned for Mheetu, that's a little ways down.**

**Before I start I want to put out that I won't be writing much of Simba until later. Simba's life will the same as the movies. Now without further ado here's chapter twenty. **

Nala blinked her eyes open with a yawn as the sun light crept into the cave. She groaned as she tried to fall back to sleep but after another yawn left her small muzzle, she knew it was useless. A warmth feeling caused her to sit up and look around to see she was in between King Mufasa's paws. She sighed as she remembred why she was in between Mufasa's paws.

_She couldn't sleep. That was planned as simple as she had bags under her eyes. It was merely four hours since she found out that her aunt and best friend was dead. She couldn't believe it was true. But as she looked around the cave and seen the emptied places, it was clear as day. Mheetu was cuddled with Uru, everyone else was snuggled or cuddled with someone. But once again minus Mufasa. The golden lion was on a rise platform, he was twitching and mumbling. It completely broke her heart to see him like this. Mufasa normally slept in royal cave. She had no idea what made him want to sleep in here. She slowly stood and crept quietly away. _

_"No...Sarabi...please don't go..."_

_Nala felt her heartstrings tug at those words. He was having a nightmare about Sarabi. He must really loved her. She crawled in between his paws and licked his cheek. Mufasa stirred before blinking his eyes open to see Nala looking sheepishly. _

_"Nala...?"_

_Nala sighed before looking up. "I seen you all alone. I felt bad and didn't want you to be alone."_

_Mufasa smiled before bringing the peachy cream cub close and nuzzled her. Earning a blush from the small lioness. "Thank you Nala."_

_Nala smiled before a tired yawn escaped her pale throat. She laid and cuddled into Mufasa's mane. Mufasa smiled before lying his head down. When he finally closed his eyes, no more nightmares ragged his mind. _

A roarish yawn brought her out of her memory. Mufasa opened his eyes and smiled at the cub between his paws. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the cubs?"

Nala smiled bashfuly. "I just woke up."

Mufasa chuckled before standing with a stretch. "Well you should go. I believe you have someone waiting for you."

Nala looked confused before looking towards the cave entrance and seen a pair of dark orange eyes looking in before disappearing. She groaned before she knew it, Mufasa pushed her forward.

"I have some rounds. I'll see you later."

Nala nodded before watching Mufasa strut out of the cave. When she knew Mufasa was gone he groaned. "You can come out now. Tama."

A creamy orange lioness cub with a tuft of fur over her head walked in. Her dark orange eyes were full of curiosity. "Morning to you too."

Nala rolled her eyes before standing and heading towards the entrance. "Why was you spying?"

Tama laughed lightly before waving a colorless paw. "I wasn't spying..."

Nala gave her friend a _'calling out bullshit' _look. "Uh huh. Who sent you?"

Tama sighed before replying. "Asail. She wanted to know what was going on between you and King Mufasa."

The peachy cream cub scoffed as she began to leap down the rocky slope. With the creamy orange cub in tow. "There's nothing going on. I was being a support to the king."

Tama was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "So you don't have a crush on King Mufasa?"

Nala stopped walking before looking at her friend with wide eyes. "You must of really lost your mind."

Tama pinned her ears as she defined herself. "Hey! It was Asail's question!" a small smile formed as she trotted to get to the younger cub's side. "But you got to admit...he's kind of cute."

Nala looked at her friend before looking back in front of her as a blush crept across her face and she pinned her ears. "Maybe."

Tama giggled before the two ran off towards the water hole.

-O-

Mheetu laid on a ledge deeply in thought. His cousins were in a heated game of tag. But he couldn't get up enough energy to play. He was too heartbroken to play. His mother and brother was gone and never coming back. He moved his teal eyes up to see his light beige cousin stumbling clumsy after Malka and Chumvi. He stood and lept off his perch and walked away from the playing cubs. No need to bring them down as well. As Mheetu walked through the lush green grass memories resurfaced which caused different waves of emotions.

_The tawny beige cub was with his mother a day with it was just the two of them. Simba was off with Nala and some of the other cubs leaving him to have their mother to himself. Sarabi and Mheetu were strolling through the Pride Lands. It had rained last night, causing a few slight rivers running through the kingdom. Sarabi stopped and moved her tail to halt her son. Mheetu looked up confused causing the dark beige lioness to sigh. _

_"Please hold...my tail."_

_Mheetu looked back at the river before shaking his head. "No. Mom, you hold my tail."_

_"What's the difference?"_

_Mheetu sighed heavily before looking at his mother like it was oblivious. "If I hold your tail and something happens to me. Chances are that I may let go but if you hold my tail I know for sure that you will never let go."_

Tears fell rapidly from his eyes. He really missed his mother. His deep sorrow caused him to not pay attention to where he was going and bumped into something soft.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!"

Mheetu put a paw to his head and shook before looking to see a black lioness cub looking at him with narrowed forest green eyes.

"Uh. I'm sorry."

The cub relaxed before giggling. "It's okay. You seemed deep in thought about something. But I'm Nyasi by the way."

"My name is..."

The young prince was cut off by another voice. It was older, female and full of concern. Soon a dark gray lioness came through some tall grasses. When her hazel eyes landed on Nyasi she signed in relief.

"Nyasi, there you are." the dark gray lioness cried out as she hugged the cub close. "What did I tell you about running off!"

Nyasi pinned her ears and looked at her mother sheepishly. "I'm sorry. But I met..." she stopped and looked at Mheetu. "I didn't get your name."

"Oh...right. My name is Mheetu." he stopped and looked between Nyasi and her mother. "If you need a place to stay...I could take you to my father."

Something flashed across the lioness face before she looked at Mheetu with a hard gaze. "You are the son of King Mufasa?"

Mheetu nodded before turning. "I can take you to him. He should be done with his daily routine."

Nyasi's mother smiled before nudging her daughter forward. "Lead the way my prince."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; I wouldn't say in love, not yet at least. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I'm glad you liked that part. It is very important later on. As for the cub and mother, you have to wait and see. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Maybe. Who knows, but there will be jealousy later on. **

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, my liege." a zebra stallion bowed as the golden king walked by his herd.

Mufasa stopped and closed his eyes before dipping his head. "Thank you, Aga."

The zebra herd leader bowed his head along with a few others in his herd. It wasn't unusual for Mufasa to know the names of his subjects. Mufasa continued on towards pride rock, he had finished his rounds but he couldn't focus like he should of been. Sarabi and Simba's deaths still very much laid heavily on his heart. He doesn't think he can keep up the act much longer. He sighed as pride rock came into view. He felt out of place, every day when he returned Sarabi along with their sons would be at the base to greet him. But Mheetu wasn't there, before the king could worry he heard the voice of his son.

"Dad!"

Mufasa looked and was utterly surprised to see his son with a unknown cub and lioness. He wanted to shout to his son to come here but as he looked at the dark gray lioness, she looked familiar. When the lioness' hazel eyes met his amber eyes, she smiled.

"Hello Mufasa."

Mufasa's left ear flickered at the slurry tone in the lioness' voice. The golden lion looked closer and his eyes widened as he recognized the lioness. "Maiju?"

The lioness smiled widely, showing off her pearly whites. "It is always good to see you...my king."

Mufasa cleared his throat just as Nala, Tama and a light blonde lioness cub walked over. Nala smiled when she saw Mufasa but frowned at the loving look on this new lioness muzzle. She didn't know why but she couldn't help the rising feeling of distaste for the dark gray lioness build up.

-O-

_"Hold on Simba!"_

_He was holding on for dear life to a rotted tree branch. The stampede clashed against the tree in their wake to get away from whatever they were running from. He didn't want to die. A wildebeest rammed into the tree nearly knocking him off. His claws was slipping...another wildebeest rammed into the tree sending him soaring into the air. He was soon grabbed in mid-air before sliding across the gorge after a wildebeest rammed into his mother. _

_"Mom!"_

_The dark beige lioness rushed in between the herd and grabbed her son. She placed her son a ledge but before she could joined Simba she was carried back into the stampede. Simba scanned the sea of black and brown but was no sign of his mother anywhere. He climbed up higher to get a better look. On a the cliff face was his mother, the queen of the Pride Lands was struggling to climb the steep slope. She looked up directly at Simba, fear in her orange eyes. _

_"Simba! Simba, help me!" Sarabi shouted to her son. _

_"Mom!" Simba shouted back. He didn't know what to do. He was helpless! _

_There was no one around to save his mother. That was when he knew it was up to him to save her. But what could he do? He's only a cub. But the more he debated on how he was going to save his mother, Sarabi began to slid further down. _

_"Simba!" the queen shouted as she slid down until she finally lost her grip. _

_"No!" Simba cried as he watched his mother fall to her death and disappear into the stampede below. _

Simba screamed as he jumped out of his sleep. He breathed heavily as he looked around. He was no longer in the middle of the stampede in the gorge. Instead he found himself in the middle of a oasis. The golden cub sighed in relief realizing it was only a nightmare, but as quickly as the relief came it just left when Simba remembered that it actually happened. It had only been a week since that tragic day in the gorge…the day his mother, his best friend, died in the wildebeest stampede... Chills went down Simba's spine as he remembered hearing Sarabi's ear-piercing scream. He was still able to see her never resurface. Simba cringed at the memory of seeing his mother's lifeless body in the middle of the gorge.

And to make matters worse, the only reason Sarabi died was because of him. Simba was the cause of his mother's death. Even his uncle Scar said so.

_"And if it weren't for you, she'd still be alive…"_

Tears formed in Simba's eyes as he remembered his uncle's words. As much as it hurt, it was true. Simba accidently roared too loud at the silly lizard scaring the wildebeests. He caused the stampede that claimed his beloved mother's life. A mere accident killed the most important lioness in his life. The tears finally fell from Simba's eyes as he rested his head in his paws sobbing.

"I'm sorry, mom…" Simba thought as he sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry… Please forgive me…"

After a minute of sobbing, he finally managed to calm himself down a little deciding that he needed someone…to comfort him especially after that horrible nightmare that he just had. Simba needed someone to tell him that everything would be okay…just to be there with him so he wouldn't be alone. That was when it hit him. When he ran away from the Pride lands after his mother's death, he met a meerkat and a warthog named Timon and Pumbaa. They took him in and taught him about "Hakuna Matata" or "no worries." He had been living with them in their beautiful oasis home for the past week.

Bringing himself back to reality, Simba looked to his left and saw his two new best friends and guardians, Timon and Pumbaa sleeping in their own bed under a large tree across from his. The young cub slowly stood up and got out of his bed. As he slowly walked over to their sleeping forms he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for wanting to wake Timon up for the fourth time in a row. He had woken the meerkat up three times before to go to the bathroom, to get water, and to go to the bathroom again.

"I hope they don't mind," Simba thought to himself as he sat down in front of the sleeping duo.

He took a deep breath hoping Timon wouldn't get mad at him and that maybe they could comfort him like his parents always did whenever he had a nightmare back at Pride Rock.

"Timon…" he said hesitantly.

"AHH!" the meerkat shouted suddenly sitting up making Simba cringe a little. Even though Timon had his back to Simba, the cub was able to see how annoyed he was at the moment. "What have you got against the concept of a good night sleep, HUH?" he asked as he got down from Pumbaa and turned to face Simba. Simba saw that Timon's eyes were bloodshot and felt even worse.

"Actually…I…uh…I had a bad dream…" Simba said meekly hoping that his new friend would be more understanding.

Simba thought he saw Timon's angry expression turn into a look of shock and slight embarrassment."Oh…well…uh…" Timon stammered nervously. He then swung his elbow into Pumbaa, who was still sleeping.

Pumbaa suddenly jolted awake from the impact. "Oh…uh…wasn't me…" he said sleepily.

"Junior had a bad dream," Timon said pointing directly at Simba.

Pumbaa looked over at Simba with a concerned look."Aww…" Pumbaa said as Simba looked down waiting for Timon and Pumbaa to figure out what to do.

He knew that they had never taken care of a lion cub before and certainly didn't know what to do when he had a bad dream, but he couldn't help but feel alone and even more homesick as he remembered what his parents would do whenever he had a nightmare in the middle of the night. Both his father and mother would hold him close and nuzzle him while his mother would sing him a lullaby until he fell back to sleep. That brought some fresh tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you sleep over here with us?" Pumbaa finally said bringing Simba back to reality.

Simba stared at the warthog not believing what he just heard."Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa," Timon said casually.

A wide smile splashed across Simba's face when he realized his two best friends just offered him a chance to sleep with them…so he wouldn't be alone after the nightmare he just had.

"Alright!" he said running over to them. He hopped onto Pumbaa's stomach next to Timon. He rested his head on his paws ready to go back to sleep. "Good night."

"Sleep tight," Timon said leaning on him.

"Dream of bed bugs tonight," Pumbaa said before immediately falling right back to sleep.

Simba and Timon looked at each other as they let out a little chuckle. With that, the cub and meerkat followed the warthog's lead and began to fall asleep. As Simba drifted off again, he subconsciously wrapped his arm around Timon pulling him closer. The young lion cub was able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night knowing that even though he caused his mother's death…he was no longer alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I'm glad you liked the last part. Since I'm not going to go on full details what happens while Simba is growing up. **

**SnowFlakexx; Mufasa will re-marry but not until some time from now. I figured that scene was the best spot to show Simba with Timon and Pumbaa. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I always thought so too. But he will meet new friends as well. **

**First before I continue I want to put out that this will be a older/younger story and so will the sequel. I don't want to lose readers but it's better you know now. **

Simba walked through the oasis scanning his surroundings for any potential hiding places. He was in a game of hide and seek with Timon and Pumbaa. Normally it would be him and Timon against Pumbaa or him and Pumbaa against Timon. But now it's Timon and Pumbaa against him. He laughed at the thought, they would never find him. Unless he don't find a good hidding spot. Pumbaa has a really good sense of smell, considering that he farts a lot. But it is becoming quite difficult even when you would think there's there's a dozen hiding places. He was so focused on finding a hiding spot that he didn't notice a trap, a hole covered with leaves.

"Ahhh!"

The golden cub fell flat on his stomach with a grunt. When his vision cleared he was petrified to see he was in a a cave and by the smell of things, he wasn't alone.

"Well, well, well. Aren't I the lucky one." a deep voice chuckled darkly.

Simba's eyes widened before he turned to see a black panther smiling at him. Simba gasped as he took a step back. The panther growled before advancing on the shaking cub. Simba cuddled down in a fatal position and closed his eyes. His dark brown rimmed ears perked at the sound of small screech.

"Ow! What the-" the panther growled as he jumped and turned in search of what attacked him.

Simba took the opportunity to run away. As fast as his small paws could run. He had ran a good distance when the sound of small wings reached his ears. He stopped running and looked up just as he heard light laughter. Perched on a tree branch was a African falcon hatching. The hatching was tannish brown with a creamish under side. It's small beak was a dark yellow.

"That was a interesting...situation you gotten yourself into."

Simba frowned before glaring at the young bird. "Who are you?"

"The name's Jonas."

Simba scrunched up his nose and raised a eyebrow. "Jonas? Doesn't that mean dove?"

Jonas shrugged. "What can I say...my mother gave me the name."

Simba looked at the young bird for a moment before nodding. "Uh huh. Sure. Thanks for saving me but I got to go."

Jonas frowned before taking flight and flew over Simba as the cub headed back to where Timon and Pumbaa normally call home. "Do I get to know your name."

"That doesn't sound like a question."

Jonas landed on the cub's shoulder. "It wasn't."

Simba rolled his orange eyes before sighing. "Simba."

Jonas nodded before folding his wings. Simba gave Jonas a look but decided to go against it and continue on home. Not knowing that a strange but strong friendship was born.

-O-

Nala was strolling through the Pride Lands. She was on her way to the watering hole. It has been exactly two months since the deaths of her aunt Sarabi and Simba. She had been able to move on but it is not easy for Mufasa. Something up ahead caught her attention. She smiled before running over.

"Hi Mufasa."

The golden lion lifted his head and smiled at the peachy cream cub. "Hello Nala. What are you doing out here?"

Nala smiled lightly before looking away. "I...uh...I forgot."

Mufasa laughed before looking up and noticed that it was a bit passed the afternoon. "Would you like to go a round with me?"

Nala beamed brightly before nodding. "Yes!" she blushed before looking down. "I mean...I would like that."

Mufasa stood up before looking at Nala and without warning he tapped her with a paw before running off.

"Hey!" Nala shouted before running off.

A pair of green eyes were watching the king and cub run around, laughing from a distance. They growled before disappearing.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Pirate22; She totally is crushing. But it is about to grow. **

**SnowFlakexx; I'm glad you like the interaction between Mufasa and Nala. Scar is actually the strong hold that brings them together but yes it was Scar.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Very interesting. I have some interesting parts for him but they won't come till later. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Well that will be revealed in the next book. But he will be back before the next book. **

Scar stalked into the elephant skull in the graveyard. He was heated, his plans were not going as planned. As the orange brown lion paced in fury he was watched by three pairs of eyes. A crazy laughed caused the scarred lion to flicker his left ear but it didn't didn't halt his pacing.

Banazi laughed as he, Shenzi and Ed jumped down and walked over. "Someone is pretty cranky."

Scar sneered as he continued to pace. "It's not working. He's still holding up and those brats are now teens!"

A clearing of a throat finally caused Scar to stop pacing. He moved his green eyes towards the skull entrance to see his teen son. The young almond brown lion walked in with a shine in his red eyes. His small dark brown, almost black mane ruffled from the warm breeze that entered the skull.

"It's great to know what you finally think about your son."

Scar looked at the hyena trio but focusing back on Chumvi. "What are you doing here?"

Chumvi leapt out a ledge and laid down before looking at his father. "Uncle Mufasa is still strong because he has support. You have to take out that source."

Scar raised a eyebrow at the younger lion. "Who is this..._support _you speak of?"

Chumvi smiled menacing, that it sent shivers down the hyenas' spines. "She's a very close friend of mine."

-O-

Nala woke up earlier than usual. Maybe because today that her mother was going to teach her hunting. The sun was just rising over the horizon. She smiled as she realized that she had caught the sunrise just in time.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early."

Nala didn't need to strain her hearing or turn to her head to know who that deep, masculine voice belonged to. She blushed when her mind went wild at the word masculine. The peachy cream teen shook her head before looking at the golden lion who had joined her side.

"I'm kinda of nervous. Mother is taking me for my first lesson and...what if I'm not good enough?"

Mufasa frowned before he lowered his head and nuzzled his friend. Nala has been a real help to him since Sarabi and Simba's deaths. She had took his mind off the fact that they were gone. But they were never truly dead, she reminded him of the lesson he was going to have with Simba. As long as he remembers who they were and what they have done, they will always be alive in his heart.

"I'm sure that you will excel wonderfully."

It was just a friend encouraging a friend. But Nala couldn't help but like the pleasant wave that ran through her body. She tried to fight it every since she was a cub but it's clear as ever. She has a crush on the king. A blush crept across her face causing Mufasa to chuckle.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable. Am I?"

Nala swallowed her saliva and shook her head. She was a wreck and she didn't know what to do. "Um...I think I heard my mother calling."

Mufasa watched the young lioness run into the cave. He shook his head before heading down the slope. Not knowing that today was going to be a very sad day and his friend is going to need him like he needed her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Anon; I have took care of that and I am sorry I offended you as well. Like I told SnowFlakexx I didn't mean to write it direct. But I'm glad you enjoy the story. **

**Pirate22; Time will tell but right now they have to get through some obstacles first. **

**SnowFlakexx; Can I ask why you think Mufasa and Nala won't end up together? But for the hyenas, thanks. They're very important to my story. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Not entirely, as for Chumvi. He's a bag full of sunshine. **

"First things first. When on a hunt there's a lot of things you need to know. Hunting is not a game and it's very dangerous."

A light blonde lioness teen rolled her brown eyes before looking at Nala, who was very focus in her mother's lessons. Sarafina was asked to teach the young lionesses of the pride hunting. Sarafina is the third best huntress besides her sisters but with Sarabi gone she is the second.

"Pssst."

Nala closed her turquoise eyes and sighed before looking to see the light blonde teen lioness looking at her. "Yes, Asail."

"Why does your mother have to be a kill joy?"

Nala frowned before snarling. She was about to give Asail a piece of her mind when a clearing of a throat made the young lioness flinched before she turned her attention to her glaring mother.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. You will not be going on a hunting trip yet. You have to know the basics of hunting. The strategies and plans. The main rules for hunting is to remember the three s's."

Sarafina stopped walking and talking and looked at the group of gathered young lionesses. "Can anyone tell me what is the three s's?"

Asail smirked at Nala before smiling at the dark cream lioness. But before she could answer there was a scream followed by a very foul smell. Sarafina caught wind of it and her stoic, hardcore teacher look fell but a look of a concern of a parent replaced it.

"Alright. Now everyone stay calm. Zazu is perched near by. He'll alert King Mufasa."

"But what are we going to do in the meantime!" Asail cried, tears fell from her brown eyes.

She didn't want to die. No one did and Sarafina was gone to make sure they make it home. "It's okay. We..."

"You won't get out of nothing if you don't comply!"

Sarafina looked and seen a very large number of hyenas. "Girls. Run!"

The group of young lionesses bolted minus one. Nala stepped up to her mother's side with bared teeth. Sarafina gasped but before she could say anything the lead hyena that Nala remembers as Shenzi laughed.

"I'm glad you didn't run."

Sarafina caught on that the hyenas wanted her daughter. They will not succeed, not on her watch. Sarafina lept on the nearest hyena that happens to be Sarka. With a quick swipe of her colorless paw, the old hyena's neck broke.

"Mama!" Shenzi and Banazi cried before they narrowed their eyes and snarled. "Attack!"

Nala froze on the spot. She watched helplessly as her mother fought the wave of hyenas. To her last breath.

"Mommy!"

Tears streamed down her face as she watched her mother's body, scarred body hit the ground. She looked up and seen the hyenas advancing on her.

"Please don't make this harder than it's going to be." Shenzi sneered.

Nala laid down and covered her head with her colorless paws. Ready to for the end but it didn't come. Instead of her death there was sounds of a fight. Nala removed her paws and looked up to see Mufasa smack a hyena across the face. Sending them soaring through the air. Nala couldn't take her eyes off him. She could see his muscles flexed as he swung his paws. The peachy cream teen shook her head as she growled at herself. How can she think about Mufasa like that at a time like this. A soft, small but very comforting nuzzle brought her out of her head. Nala looked up to look into a pair of amber eyes.

"Nala, are you alright?"

Nala wanted to run and burry her head in his mane but instead she got to her paws and ran to her mother. Sarafina was worst than what she seen and what made the tears fall down like waterfalls, was that she wasn't breathing. Nala couldn't held her weight and fell back, landing on Mufasa, who caught her in his arms. Nala turned and burried her head in the king's red mane as she sobbed uncontrollably. Her mother was gone. Her teacher, her best friend was gone. And it was all her fault.

"She's gone because of me! It's my fault! I killed her!"

Abdul arrived and roared to heavens. Naanda broke down with the comfort of her sons. Who had tears in their eyes as they grieved for the lost of another aunt. Abdul wanted to comfort his daughter but she refused to let go of the king. Mufasa felt a whole lot of emotions hit him at once. Here's this brave girl that helped him with the deaths of Sarabi and Simba but now she was at her lowest. She clinged to him like her life depended on it. Her whole body shook with each sob, like a earthquake. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"It's not your fault, Nala." the golden lion tried to soothe.

Nala's crying soon came to a halt. Mufasa gently pushed the teen back to have her fall over. Mufasa quickly bend to catch her on his back. He fixed his friends legs so she was on his back proper before running off towards pride rock. Abdul watched everything and he didn't like one bit.

-O-

Scar roared out anger and heartache. Sarka, the only one that showed she truly cared was now dead. On the other side of things those stupid poachers killed the wrong lioness. How can he proceed when his brother's support is still living.

"We need to do something about that girl."

Scar looked towards the skull entrance to see Shenzi with his son. Chumvi walked over and jumped on a ledge. "I have a total fool proof plan."

Banazi and Ed entered the skull just as Shenzi and Scar shared interested looks. Scar smiled before looking at his son. His first plan wasn't a total failure.

"I have something planned for Miss Nala. But..." Chumvi slipped out a single claw and held it up. "We are going to have to stay low for awhile. Nala will be heavily guarded."

Scar wanted to deny his son's plan but he was right. He is going to have to wait but oh kings. He can't wait to crush his brother with the death of his pretty little friend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; A lot more drama. Scar has a plan for sure but will he succeed, who knows. **

**Pirate22; Maybe. We have to wait and see what happens. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I couldn't agree more. Damn hyenas and poor Nala. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Very lovely. But poor Sarafina is right and Nala.**

Nala woke with a moan. She put a paw on her head to try and ease her aching head. But the pain came like a rock slide came crashing down. Another moan left her muzzle as she laid her throbbing head down. Her turquoise eyes slowly moved around, checking her surroundings. She was in a unfamiliar cave, it wasn't the pride's cave that's for sure. But when she caught a glimpse of a hole in the back of the cave she knew she was in the royal cave. The question is, what is she doing in here?

"Nala..."

The peachy cream teen turned her head to the side to see Mufasa walking in. The golden lion had a tired look on his face. Which made her frowned. A small nuzzle brought her out of her thoughts.

"How are you feeling?"

Nala wanted to respond harshly but she couldn't respond. At all. She looked up and seen the concern in his bright amber eyes made her feel light and fluttery. It was a few nights before her first lesson. Tears started to fall at the memory. Her mother's death was her fault.

"Nala, are you alright?"

Nala shook her head before lying it down. She's a murderer and crazy. She realized that she did indeed have a crush on the king. But he'll never fall for her. In a few months she'll be a young adult but why would he want a girl when he can have a woman. She felt Mufasa nuzzle her, she couldn't resist leaning into him. Mufasa's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting that but he's a little ashamed to admit it feels good. He closed his eyes and nuzzled with a little bit more love to have a purr escaping both of their throats.

Mufasa snapped his eyes open and pulled away. "Nala..."

Nala pinned her ears and frowned. "I understand. I am sorry for that...it's just that I couldn't resist. I...really care for you."

Mufasa was literally blown away. This beautiful...yes he can admit that Nala was indeed beautiful. She's beautiful like her aunt. He felt stiff, how can he compare his deceased mate with her niece. There are many summaries, Nala has been help none stop. He don't know how he could continue to rule without her. But it's not right. She's young and it wouldn't be right.

"Nala!"

Nala and Mufasa looked towards the cave entrance to see a fuming Abdul. The light peach lion's light blue eyes were narrowed as they burned into his adopted brother. He took a few steps closer with his teeth bared.

"Nala! Get away from that pervert, monster!"

Nala gasped before she turned to see that Mufasa wasn't hurt but he felt something. He he care for him like she care for him? She glazed into his eyes and saw something. She moved her eyes from the king to her father.

"You can't keep me from him! I'm nearly a adult and you can't tell me what to do! I...I love him!"

That took both Abdul and Mufasa by surprise. Abdul growled at the golden lion who was still in a state of shock. She loves him? What luck is that but it don't mean they can be. It's not right.

"Nala. Your father is right. I'm flattered but I don't feel the same."

It was a lie but he had to put things right. They can never be one and that's that. Nala had tears falling like waterfalls. How can she be so stupid. With a heartbreaking sob she rushed out of the cave.

"Nala!"

But their cries went on deaf ears. Abdul snarled at Mufasa before running after his daughter. Mufasa sat back and lowered his head, wondering if he had done the right thing.

-O-

Nala ran across the pride lands without a care. She was hurt and not just from her jerk of a father. Mufasa really hurted her with what he said, what he lied. There was something there in the nuzzle they shared. Her tears were falling fast and blinding her vision. She tried to stop running to only slide and collide with something solid but furry.

"Nala."

She fell on her stomach before looking up after blinking the tears away. A pair of concern red eyes was starring down at her. "Chumvi?"

As her sight began to clear she could make out a well built almond brown teen lion. His small dark brown mane tossed lightly in the breeze that blew by.

"Nala, what are you doing out here...and _alone_?"

The way he said alone sent unpleasant shivers through her veins. He had a creepy look in his eyes. She couldn't move or speak. Chumvi laughed before he started to circle the younger lioness.

"This is going to be more fun for me than for you. Especially since I'm going to kill you after I'm done."

Nala knows she should run away but she was frozen to the spot. Chumvi laughed darkly before pouncing and forcefully entered the lioness under him. Nala cried out as tears streamed down her face. The last thing she heard was Chumvi's roar as he came to a climax before everything went black after bit her neck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I hope the ending results of this story doesn't offend you. But as for Chumvi...a real chip off the block. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I understand that too but there are some things he can't stop. Marry Christmas to you too. **

**SnowFlakexx; I haven't gotten the chance to read that yet but I do have something planned for Chumvi. I'm glad you're a fan, I really like this couple myself. **

**Before I began I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Now without further notice, here's chapter twenty-six. **

Mufasa had lost track of time since Nala and Abdul ran out of his cave. Since then he has fallen into a deep state of depression. Why did he lie? Knowing full well that he did feel something for Nala. Was it the fact that her father, his best friend and adopted brother was there? Or the fact that it was wrong? He loves Nala no doubt about it but she's to young. A clearing of a throat caused the king to look up to see his mother walking in the cave.

"What's troubling you my son?"

Mufasa sighed heavily before lying his head down. "Mother what am I to do?"

The old brownish lioness smiled before sitting by her son. "Is this about the young girl that you are smitten with?"

Mufasa nearly choked on the saliva in his mouth. Uru smiled before chuckling lightly. She placed a colorless paw on Mufasa's and gave him a reassuring nuzzle.

"Your grandfather was the same way with Ahadi."

Mufasa snapped his head up and looked at his mother with wide eyes. "Father?"

Uru nodded. "I was just eight months and your father was already two going on three. But we became friends which later became something more."

Mufasa was astonished by what his mother said. It gave him a little portion of hope that maybe he and Nala can be. "What about Grandfather Mohatu? What did he say?"

Uru smiled at the memory before shaking her head. "Your grandfather was pretty much like Abdul but it was in my rights as a young adult to choose."

Mufasa didn't have to hear any more to what happened. After all he and his brother is here. He smiled at the thought, Nala choosing him to be her mate. The sound of flapping wings snapped the king out of his thoughts.

"Sire!"

Mufasa looked from his mother to see his majordomo fly in the cave and land at his paws. "Zazu? What's going on?"

The dark blue hornbill took deep breaths before reporting. "Sire. Young Nala has been attacked. She's at Rafiki's cave..."

Mufasa's mind went blank and he just couldn't motion a word to respond. Instead the golden lion rushed out of his cave, into the savannah. Rafiki has a cave for those who can't make it up the tree. He didn't want to think about the negative, he just prayed that Nala will be fine and he hasn't lost another queen.

-O-

The amount of pleasure that ran through his veins felt unbelievable. He was just about to finish his deed with a killing bite to the neck when a shadowy figured flew over him. Chumvi growled before moving to the side just as his uncle's stooge landed on a nearby rock.

"Oh my! Young Chumvi what happened?"

Chumvi thought about it and put on the hurt and concerned friend facade. "I don't know. I found her like this."

Zazu sighed before flapping his wings and hovered in the air. "Get her to Rafiki. I'll inform Abdul and your uncle."

Chumvi nodded and watched the hornbill fly away before grabbing the hopefully dead lioness and dragged her to Rafiki.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Stupid, stupid Chumvi. I couldn't agree more, but as for Nala. You'll find out soon. **

**Pirate22; I agree. Everyone deserves a second chance and don't worry. Our muffy will have his. **

**Guest; Of course I forgive you and whenever I get the time, I'll keep going. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I'm not sure yet but she might. **

When Mufasa got to Rafiki's cave he was greeted by Abdul grieving over his daughter's bloody, lifeless body. Tears started to fall from his amber eyes as he rushed over to the young lioness. Abdul growled and bared his teeth as his claws retracted.

"Get out!"

Mufasa sighed before standing and headed for the cave entrance. To stop and sigh before turning with a frown. "I don't like to use this but you leave me no choice." he took a deep breath before narrowing his eyes. "I understand you're protecting your daughter but as king I have the right to be here! You can't and won't keep us separate!"

The light peach lion snarled and was about pounce when a low moan reached his and Mufasa's ears. The lions looked down to see Nala blink her eyes open. Mufasa sighed before bending down and nuzzled her.

"I thought I lost you."

Abdul growled before shoving the golden lion aside before nuzzling his daughter. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Nala looked towards the cave entrance and nearly forgotten how to breath. She caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes looking in. She felt her throat dry as she tour her eyes away. What was she going to say? That Chumvi raped and nearly killed her? She have no doubt that he'll kill her for sure. Tears started to fall down her face. She didn't want to die, not yet.

"Nala, are you alright?"

Nala reached up and buried her head in Mufasa's mane. "I was raped by a rogue."

Mufasa snarled as Abdul growled lowly. Nala sobbed uncontrollably causing Mufasa to nuzzle and pull her close. Abdul looked up and seen Rafiki walk in the cave.

"I'm glad you're awake Nala. How do you feel?"

The baboon walked over and took off the leave wrap that was around the peachy cream lioness' neck. "You would have to keep the wrap on for a week. I'll come and check on it in a week's time."

Nala smiled lightly before sitting up. "Thank you."

"No problem." after re-wrapping the leave bandage around the young lioness' neck, Rafiki grabbed his staff and bid his farewell before leaving.

Mufasa dipped his head and watched his friend before looking at Nala after feeling a paw on his. She smiled lightly before nuzzling the lion's cheek.

"Did you mean what you said? That you don't want us to be separated?"

Mufasa sighed and was about to respond when Abdul roared. Mufasa glared at the light peach lion. "You can't keep making her decisions. It's up to Nala and she has a right to choose what she wants!"

Abdul growled before whimpering at the glare he revived from his daughter. "Nala..."

Nala shook her head before sighing. "Mufasa's right. I'm not going to be your little girl all the time. I'm going to be two years and have the right to choose for myself." she took a deep breath and walked over to Mufasa. "And I choose Mufasa."

Abdul wanted to slash out but knew she was right. He sighed heavily before glaring at Mufasa. "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

With another sigh he left. He needed to be alone. Nala watched her father go before turning and licking Mufasa across the cheek. The golden lion was shocked but he smiled down at Nala before giving her a soft nuzzle who gladly returned the affection.

-O-

Chumvi strolled into his parents cave. He fuming but was also afraid. He had failed to kill Nala and most likely was about to be a father. Since his father conceived him at this age stage. The sound of multiple voices reached his black rimmed ears. Chumvi entered to see his mother speaking with two unknown lionesses.

"When do we start, my queen?" asked a pale gray lioness as she bowed.

Zira was about to respond when she caught sight of her son. The pale tan lioness dipped her head towards the two lionesses. The pale gray lioness bowed before exiting the cave with a rusty brown lioness. Zira sighed before rubbing her head.

"Chumvi. Did you complete your assignment?"

The almond brown teen lowered his head. "Halfway mother."

Zira shook her head before standing and heading deeper into the cave where a four month dingy brown cub. "Your father is not pleased with your brother. Hopefully you have gotten Nala pregnant and we can use the cub in our plan."

Chumvi raised a eyebrow at his mother after taking his red eyes off his little brother. "How do you know that Nala will get pregnant? Or she will have a male cub?"

Zira chuckled darkly before turning to head out of the cave. "You are your father's son and I gave birth to you. Didn't you?"

Chumvi watched his mother go before lowering his head. Him a father? What has he done?


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Pirate22; Nala wasn't attacked by a rogue, she lied so Chumvi don't hurt her anymore than he did. Nala will indeed have a cub from Mufasa, later. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Chumvi is starting to regret but it will not unfold until later in the story. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I thought about not doing that but with Nala pregnant. A lot of things can open up like a cycle. **

**SnowFlakexx; I don't think she'll miscarriage but, Chumvi x Nala do seem like a interesting pairing. **

Mheetu climbed down the rocky slope and headed towards the water hole. The tawny beige teen prince was meeting his girlfriend, Nyasi. He smiled at the thought, how did he get so lucky. Mheetu and Nyasi had gotten really close over the past few months. He's thinking about asking her to be his mate. Mheetu went down a stone path and went through some grasses to see his beloved girlfriend with her mother, Maiju. He shivered, something about that dark gray lioness really give him a bad vibe.

"Mhewy!"

Mheetu shook his head and smiled at the black teen lioness, who was trotting over with a bright smile that he can't get enough. Nyasi thrust her head under her boyfriend's.

"What are you doing here?"

Mheetu nuzzled Nyasi's neck. "My father has a announcement and I wanted to prepare you."

Nyasi' s forest green eyes widened as she gave Mheetu a nuzzle. "He's not replacing you as a heir?"

Mheetu raised a eyebrow before shaking his head. "No. Not that I don't mind but my father is taking a new mate."

Maiju rushed over with her hazel eyes wide. "Who is it?!"

Mheetu gulped, he didn't like the look in the older lioness' eyes. "Um...he has chosen Nala."

Maiju growled as his eyes narrowed. "He choose a child over me!"

Mheetu and Nyasi shared a look but before they could say anything to the fuming dark gray lioness, Maiju rushed away from the watering hole.

"This is not going to end well." Nyasi sighed heavily before heading towards pride rock with Mheetu in tow.

-O-

Mufasa and Nala were lying under pride rock. Their pelts brushing against one another. Nala had her head resting on her future mate's shoulder. Mufasa smiled at her before reaching up and nuzzled Nala's head. They have been spending the morning like this before Mufasa announce Nala as his new mate and queen.

"I can't wait to be your mate."

Mufasa chuckled but before he could respond there was a roar followed by the appearance of Maiju. Mufasa and Nala stood just as the dark gray lioness ran over. Her teeth was bared and her claws were out. Mheetu and Nyasi ran over just as Mufasa stood in front of Nala.

"You choose that little girl over me! What's wrong with you?!"

Mufasa frowned before glaring at the dark gray lioness. "This is none of your concern Maiju. I am king and I choose who I want as my mate and queen. There's nothing you can do."

Maiju growled her eyes were burning. "You will regret this, Mufasa!"

With another growl she ran off. Mufasa watch his old friend go before nuzzling Nala. Nyasi pinned her ears and lowered her head.

"I'm very sorry about my mother. She really obsessed with becoming queen."

Mheetu nuzzled the black teen lioness. "It's okay, dear. You have nothing to do with your mother." the tawny beige teen turned to his father and friend. "Now you two don't want to be late for your own announcement."

Mufasa and Nala smiled at one another before they head up pride rock with Mheetu and Nyasi following. Once at the top of pride rock the pride was gathered waiting for their king's announcement. Mufasa and Nala sat in front of the pride's cave as the pride sat up and focused on Mufasa.

"I know a lot of you have been wondering if I am going to take another lioness as my mate and queen." Mufasa took a deep breath before continuing. "Before I continue this is my and my future mate's decision."

The pride exchanged looks before looking back at Mufasa. The golden lion took a deep breath before finishing. "My new mate and queen will be Nala."

There were gasps and a few mumbles before Mufasa cleared his throat. They quickly quiet down as they paid attention to Mufasa.

"I know some of you think this is wrong but it's Nala's choice and you will respect that. Now you are dismissed."

The pride quickly went their own way as they quietly whispered about what happened. Mufasa sighed heavily before smiling as Nala leaned against him. Mheetu and Nyasi smiled at each other before turning their eyes on Mufasa and Nala. Everything was in order but they didn't know that a storm was coming and it was going to be big.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Pirate22; There's a lot that our missing friend will have to say and it's going to be interesting. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Simba will be returning soon but not after a few more chapters. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Simba is to return soon. Something in that category. **

**SnowFlakexx; Something bad will come up and hopefully yes, everything will go well for Mufasa and Nala. **

It's been a month since Mufasa announced that Nala will be his new mate and queen. The future queen was with her friend, Tama. They were on a afternoon stroll and was talking about wedding plans. Tama was really good excited, for one she was going to be best friends with the queen of the Pride Lands. That has some perks.

"Tama!"

The creamy orange-tan teen lioness shook her head and looked at her friend. "Oh sorry. Did you say something..."

Tama's dark orange eyes were full of concern as they landed on her friend's pale face. She took a step forward for Nala to take a step back. The peachy cream teen swayed before she rushed off towards a nearby bush. Tama raised a eyebrow frowning. Nala wipped away the saliva off her muzzle before moving her teary turquoise eyes up as she flopped down.

"Nala. I know that you don't want to hear this but you're pregnant."

Nala starred at her friend in horror. Sweat began to formed as she started to stuttered. "Hhhhow do you know?"

Tama sighed before helping Nala up. "Because I'm pregnant as well."

Nala couldn't believe what she heard. She shook her head before standing up. "Walk with me towards Rafiki's tree."

Tama nodded before walking besides Nala as they headed towards the sherman's tree.

-O-

Mufasa was on his way back to pride rock when his ears perked at the sound of his future mate's voice. He turned his amber eyes to see his future bride walking towards him but she didn't look well. She seemed like something was troubling her and that concerned him.

"Nala."

Nala looked up and nearly burst out crying. What was she going to say that she was pregnant with another lion's cub. He'll never take her as his mate now. Nala was brought out of her head by a loving nuzzle.

"Nala, whatever you have to say I'm here."

She looked up and seen the honest and love in his eyes. She rushed over and burried her head in his mane. "Mufasa, I'm pregnant."

Mufasa was tooken by complete surprise but knew it was the same situation with Sarabi. And he's not going to love her or the cub less. He pulled Nala close and nuzzled her. "I don't feel any different about you than before. I..." he stopped can he really say it. But after thinking about everything, how she been there, he smiled and licked her head. "I love you and nothing will change that."

Nala smiled lightly before nuzzling under Mufasa's head. "I'm glad because I love you too."

Mufasa chuckled before standing as the two headed back to pride rock to inform the pride of the future birth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Guest; I still have writers block for Broken Souls and a few others. But hopefully I will have some ideas for the next chapters. **

**SnowFlakexx; Yeah two pregnancies. Once you know who one is you will know who the second cub is. **

**Mpira; Thank you. Once I get the ideas for the next chapter I start typing. I'll continue as long you and everyone continue to read. **

**Pirate22; Mufasa isn't like that. As he took the news with Sarabi well, why wouldn't he do it again with Nala.**

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I was thinking that but you have to wait and see. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; I'm glad you noticed because that was what I had in mind from that start. I'm glad you think the idea is interesting.**

**Thank you everyone for making this story possible. Because of you I have over one hundred reviews. It's now a defiant that a sequel will happen. Now without further ado here's chapter thirty. **

The stars shined brightly across the dark blue sky. The cool night breeze blew through the quiet plains. Ruffling the leaves of countless trees. The grass sway from the wind as peddles and dust swirl in the air. A zebra lifted her head at the sound of a loud roar. Months has passed and Nala had gone in labor. Mufasa paced back and forth, nearly making another path. Abdul was anxious as well but he stayed seated by the pride's cave. Not far was Chumvi. Nala had never told him that she was pregnant. But his mother did and now he's pretty nervous. He's so pose to turn the cub against it's mother and help kill his uncle. But first he has to be friend them, get close. Which won't be a problem because he knows Nala won't deny him the right to see his cub. He smiled as the plan played out in his head.

Inside the nursery cave Nala was left alone as Rafiki walked out to get Mufasa and her father. While she was alone she took the opportunity to look over her new son. The good thing about this is that her son looks nothing like his true father. Which is a triple plus for her. She knows that she has to tell Mufasa soon but not right now. She smiled lovingly at her son who had crawled over to nurse. He was truly a beautiful cub. He had dark beige fur, his ears were rimmed dark brown and he had her nose. She so badly wanted to pinn her hate that she feels for Chumvi on him but she can't. She had given birth to this wonderful little lion. He will grow to be something and make her proud. He's her heart and everything. She smiled when she realized the perfect name for her little prince.

''Nala."

The young peachy cream lioness looked up and smiled when her turquoise eyes landed on her future mate and father. The light peach lionhead bump his daughter before smiling down at his grandson as Mufasa and Nala nuzzled.

"What's his name?"

Nala smiled down at her son and gave his head a lick. "Kopa."

Kopa mewed before blinking his eyes open to reveal a pair of green orbs. Nala gasped, his eyes look just like Scar's and Uru's. Mufasa noticed something in the cub's eyes but decided to not say anything. If there was anything he knows, he's sure Nala will tell him. Because when Kopa is a month they will be married. A soft yawn brought him out of his thoughts to see Nala yawning. Kopa was snuggled up to his mother's side, sound asleep.

Mufasa bend down and nuzzled Nala and Kopa. "Sleep dear. I'll check on you two later."

Nala nodded before lying her head near her son before closing her eyes. Mufasa and Abdul smiled before exiting the cave. Not aware that the true father had seen quite a bit and had left to inform his parents.

-O-

Scar and Zira laid in front their cave. Zira was had her head resting on the orange brown lion's paws as he had his head on her back. Nearby was the pale gray lioness, Amia that was meeting with Zira a few months ago. Not far away from the resting adults were two playing cubs. Scar and Zira's youngest son and Amia's daughter. They were in the middle of playing tag when the sound of approaching paws caused them to stop and a unknown scent sent them running towards the adults.

Zira stood and growled. "Who ever is there, show yourself!"

There was a dark laugh before a dark gray lioness walked out of some bushes. Scar stood up and walked over to his mate's side. His green eyes showed how clearly he was confused.

"Maiju? What are you doing here?"

Maiju rolled her hazel eyes. "I'm here for the same reason you are gathering lionesses." she nod her head towards the pale gray lioness.

Scar shook his head before taking a step forward. "Why are you here? You love my...you love Mufasa."

Maiju growled before lashing out but Scar ducked. "I didn't really love him I only wanted to be queen. But that little skant stoled that from me." she took a deep breath before continuing. "So I want to make a pact. I'm in and loyal to you."

Zira sneered as Scar smiled evily. He nodded towards Zira for her to stand down before he turned back to Maiju. "We have a plan but we need all the help we can get."

"Father! Mother!"

Scar and Zira looked from Maiju to see Chumvi running over. The young almond brown lion rushed over and stopped to catch his breath. Zira stepped up and nuzzled him.

"Chumvi what is it?''

Chumvi took a few more deep breaths. "Nala has given birth to a male cub. He doesn't look like me but he has father's eyes."

Zira smiled evily. "Perfect. No doubt she is not going to tell him the truth. So it's your job to do that and with that use him to our will."

Chumvi bowed. "Yes mother."

Zira dipped her head before turning to her mate."We almost have what me need. But don't worry, my king. The pride lands will soon be yours."

Scar smiled at her as he thought about what it would be when he will be king. He laughed darkly as he realized nothing or no one will stand in his way.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; I really wasn't planning on it but it will help in the sequel. When he comes across his half sibling, Kiara won't appear until the next story. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I have heard of Kopa being Simba's son, Scar's son but never heard of him being Scar's grandson, from another lion that's not Nala. So I decided to make Chumvi the son of Scar and the father of Kopa. **

**Pirate22; Simba is to return very soon. I'm glad you like little Kopa, he's going to be very important. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Yeah I had the idea for Kopa to be Nala's and another lion (Chumvi's) son. I'm glad too because then things will really be bad. **

A month passed and as the sun was rising higher in the sky and every creature from the crawling ant to the mighty elephant journeyed to pride rock. Nala was in the pride's cave with her aunt Naanda and her best friend. Tears started to fall as she thought of her dearly beloved departed mother. She was so pose to be here and cry and tell her home proud of her she is. More tears started falling as another thought struck her. Was her mother proud?

"Nala?"

The young adult peachy cream lioness looked from the cave floor to see her aunt looking at her with concern filled golden eyes. "I'm fine. Just thinking about mother."

Naanda nodded before nuzzling her niece. "She would of been proud." she shook her head. "I know she is. I'm proud of you, don't forget that."

Nala smiled lightly before nuzzling the older lioness. A clearing of the throat caused the three lionesses to look towards the cave entrance to see Abdul. He had a mix of emotions but was happy none the less. Naanda and Tama, who is heavily pregnant nuzzled the bride before leaving the father and daughter alone. Nala was debating whether she should say anything. Her and her father's relationship has been a little shakey. But for the month since Kopa was born, he has been there. She couldn't of asked for nothing more, she's glad he spends time with his grandson.

"Nala, I'm sorry."

The going to be queen shook her head before looking up with perked ears. She wasn't expecting to hear that, not at all. But she's sorry too. She has been a awful daughter.

"I'm sorry too."

Abdul sighed before walking over until he was inches away. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I just want you to know that and I love you."

Tear started to fall from her turquoise eyes and matt the soft fur on her face which caused the light peach lion to nuzzle her. "Dad...do you think mom is proud?"

Abdul wasn't expecting that question. It has been really tough these passed months. He miss her every day and night. But whenever he sees his daughter, he sees her. Alive and beautiful. He placed a paw over Nala's and nuzzled her softly. "Of course. You love him, don't you?"

Nala smiled brightly at the question. There was no doubt that she don't. She can't explain the feeling just that Mufasa makes her feel complete. "More than my life."

Abdul smiled at the answer. He understands that this is his daughter's life and that it's her choice who she wants as her mate. So he went on a step by step basic to renew their friendship. He asked Mufasa the same question and he answered the the same thing. And he believes him, Mufasa never was a liar. What he recently realized is at least it wasn't Scar.

"I love you Nala and your mother and I are proud of you."

Nala smiled brightly before embracing her father. Abdul chuckled before nuzzling her as she sighed before purring. "I love you too, daddy."

The sound of a elephant's trumpet caused the pair to pull away. They stood and headed for the entrance of the cave as Nala was headed for a new beginning. When Abdul and Nala reached the peak where Mufasa and Rafiki stood waiting, the light peach lion nuzzled his daughter's cheek before going to sit with the pride. Nala blushed as she felt Mufasa's eyes on her.

"You're beautiful."

Nala giggled before walking further up the peak with Mufasa. Once they reached Rafiki, the baboon waved his staff over Mufasa and Nala. He then cracked a fruit and spread the juice across Nala's head before bowing and headed down with the others. Mufasa and Nala rubbed noses before sharing a loving nuzzle before the preachy cream lioness turned her head and roared. The animals cheered as the pride roared. When the sun shined on the couple the animals and the pride bowed. Nala smiled lovingly at her mate before turning to say bye to her son before she and Mufasa left to complete the mating ceremony.

-O-

A young adult Simba were lying by a shallow creek. He was drowning in up most sorrow, Jonas was perched on a nearby tree branch shaking his head. He had some how had gotten Simba to open up about why was a lion cub living with a meerkat and a warthog. Ever since that day the young golden lion has been a moping mess.

"Simba..."

The red mane lion growled lowly at the bird before lying his head down. "I don't want to hear it."

Jonas frowned before flapping his wings and took flight. Simba sighed deeply, he has been a real grouch lately and it's causing him to be alone more and more. Timon and Pumbaa went bug hunting away from their normal hunting area. To get away from him no doubt. But he can't stop thinking about his mother, Nala, his father. What is life for them without him there. Do they miss him? Would he and Nala be married by now, since they were bethroled.

"Simba!"

The golden lion looked up as his ears perked at the urgency in the falcon's voice. "Jonas? What's going on?"

The tannish brown falcon hovered over the young lion as he tried to calm his racing heart. "Pumbaa is being hunted!"

Simba's orange eyes widened as he blood nearly froze. Pumbaa was in danger. His lips pulled back as he snarled. "Show me!"

Jonas nodded before flying away towards where he last seen the red warthog. Simba ran after his friend. His blood was pumping, his state of mind was focused on one thing. Saving Pumbaa. He leapt over large tree root and landed on a young creamy brown lioness. She was shocked to say the least, that was clearly shown in her aqua eyes. She was soon knocked out of her shock by a paw to the face. She growled before pouncing only to land on her back with the lion standing over her baring his teeth.

"Please sir. Don't kill me! I'm only trying to find food for my mother..."

Simba stopped growling before stepping back. "I'm sorry. It's just that the warthog is not edible."

The creamy brown lioness stood and shook her fur from the dust and dirt. "I understand. Can you show us the hunting grounds?"

Simba raised a eyebrow but before he could voice his confusion another lioness came running over. Her red eyes were wide and her light brown fur was ruffled.

"Oh Kyra! I was so worried something happened."

Simba tilted his head as the creamy brown lioness smiled. "This is my big sister, Kula." she stopped and looked from her sister to the golden lion. "I didn't get your name."

"Simba."

Kula dipped her head. "It's a pleasure Simba but we really need to be going."

Kyra walked over to Simba before turning to face her sister. "Wait. He's going to show us the hunting grounds here."

Kula smiled lightly before looking at Simba. "Thank you."

Simba nodded before looking at the others. "I'll see you all later."

Timon and Pumbaa nodded before heading into the bushes. Jonas landed on Simba's shoulder. Simba rolled his eyes, he knew better to argue with him. Simba stood and headed towards the fields with Kyra and Kula following.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; Kyra is also paired with a lion already. Simba and Kula never met until now. **

**Pirate22; The moment between Nala and her father was kinda over do. Kula is already paired with a lion.**

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; We will be seeing a lot more of Simba now. But as for Chumvi, only time will tell. **

After helping Kula and Kyra take down a large antelope buck, Simba dragged the prey to the other side of the hunting grounds. He followed the sisters through a grassy tunnel that led to a cave. The entrance was covered by different colours of green ferns. Kula stopped and looked at the golden lion who had dropped the buck before sitting.

"I'll call you when to come in. Have to inform our mother."

Simba nodded as Jonas landed on a nearby branch. Kula and Kyra walked in the cave where a older pale brown lioness was lying in the back, her head on her crossed paws.

"Mother."

The pale brown lioness blinked her red eyes open with a yawn. When her gaze fell on the two young lionesses she smiled. "Kula. Kyra. You're back."

Kula and Kyra nuzzled their mother before stepping back. Kyra smiled brightly, she couldn't contain herself.

"Mom. We met a lion and helped us catch dinner."

The pale brown lioness frowned. She and her daughters were on the run from a tyrant king. So hearing that her daughters had came across a lion, left a bad vibe. She shook her head before looking at her daughters. "Is he still here?"

Kyra nodded before standing and heading out of the cave. A moment later the creamy brown lioness trotted in with Simba following as he continued to drag the buck. When the pale brown lioness' eyes landed on the young golden lion, she gasped as her eyes widened. This didn't go unnoticed by the sisters, they shared concerned looks before looking at their mother.

"Adonis?"

Simba looked confused before shaking his head. "No. My name is Simba."

Simba. The pale brown lioness took another look at the young lion. His main pelt was covered in bright golden brown fur as his muzzle, paws, eyeshades and stomach were a chestnut colour. She moved her red eyes up and gasped at the bright orange eyes starring down at her.

"Excuse me young lion...but who's your mother?"

To say that Simba was shocked was a understatement. His mother. He forcibly looked up and tried to maintain his breathing. It's a very hard subject speaking about his mother. "Sarabi."

Kula and Kyra's mother nearly forgotten how to breath. All this long time and she was one step closer. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out but my name is Aida and I am a friend of your mother."

Simba was shocked to say the least. He hasn't had much knowledge of where his mother and aunts came from. He does know that they were runways seeking refuge. Simba shook his head before looking at Aida. "You know my mother?"

Aida nodded before looking behind him in hoping someone else would be entering the cave. "Where is she? Is she around?"

Simba swallowed back the lump that started to form in his throat. His ears went flat as he lowered his head. "I hate to tell you this, but...she died. A long time ago."

Aida felt a wave of emotions hit her. One of her best friends was dead. She lowered her head and didn't bother to fight away the tears. "I'm sorry about your lost."

"Thank you."

"But you were born in the pride lands?" Aida quickly asked.

Simba nodded with a raised eyebrow. "My father is the king."

Sarabi must of didn't get the chance to tell him. But she isn't going to tell him either. He's adopted father needs to. A nudge from her youngest daughter brought her out of her head.

"Are you three running from someone?"

Aida wanted to answer the young lion's question with 'Yes. Your father.' but kept quiet. "Yes. We are heading towards the Pride Lands. Would you be so kind and show us?"

Simba almost forgot to breath. He doesn't mind helping but that means going back himself. Is he ready to reveal himself? Then Jonas' annoying but helpful voice invaded his thoughts. That he needed to stop hiding and return. He sighed deeply before nodding. Kyra had a huge grin before she ran over and nuzzled the slightly older lion. Simba didn't know what hit him but he liked the feeling that ran down his spine and maybe he likes the girl too.

-O-

It was in the evening when Scar and Zira entered the elephant skull in the graveyard. Shenzi by pack law was the new leader. She and her mate, Ed had two pups a few months ago. She was lying on her mother's favourite boney ledge when she saw the orange brown lion and his mate enter the skull. She sat up and looked at her mate and sons, Amir and Douglas who was in a game of tug a war with a old forgotten bone.

"Edward."

The seemingly dense hyena let go of the bone causing his youngest son to roll backwards into a pile of bones. Ed whimpered which got the small pale gray pup to pop out of the pile with a grin as his black boyish bangs fell in his hazel eyes.

"I'm good!"

Ed chuckled before looking up at his mate. Shenzi for the life of her didn't know why she picked him. Maybe because he was there when her mother died and was there ever since. She smiled at the thought before focusing on the now.

"Eddy. Take the boys out for a bit."

Ed dipped his head before ushering his sons out of the skull. Shenzi waited until her family was gone before sliding down as Banazi exited the darkness from the back.

"Shenzi. It's time."

Shenzi tipped her head to the side with a raised eyebrow. Scar smiled evily as he lept up some bones and rocks until he reached the highest ledge in the skull.

"Tomorrow night we strike!"

Shenzi smiled as her brother laughed. Tomorrow night, the Pride Lands will be theirs.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: SnowFlakexx; Aida and her daughters' story will be explained. **

**Pirate22; Big troubles. But Mufasa's guard has been down, unfortunately. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; You will find out very soon. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Yes Simba is about to return and I believe it's kinda to late for that. **

Simba couldn't believe how well Timon and Pumbaa took the news of him leaving. Well Pumbaa mostly, Timon had some words but made him promise to visit. So now he was in Aida and her daughters' cave relaxing a bit before they made the trip to the Pride Lands. The golden lion was lying in the corner of the cave, his head on his paws. Aida was in the back of the cave with Kula and Kyra. The young creamy brown lioness was going on about the hunt they had just a few hours ago. He wasn't really paying attention because he had a lot on his mind. Like why did Aida call him Adonis? He wanted to ask but thought it would be rude. But on the other side of things he wanted to know. So with a in take of breath he moved his orange eyes to the three lionesses.

"Ms. Aida?"

The pale brown lioness' ears perked before she turned her red eyes towards the young lion. When she looked into his eyes she not only seen the eyes of her dearest friend but the question that she feared was coming. She stood and walked over before lying across from the younger lion.

"Your wondering who Adonis is?"

Simba was shocked that she knew what he wanted by revealed that he didn't have to ask himself. Aida sighed heavily before looking at Simba.

"I came from a kingdom called the River pride. Your mother and aunts were my best friends." the pale brown lioness smiled lightly at the memory before frowning. "Your grandfather was the king of that pride until a young brutal lion came and challenged him..."

Simba didn't know what to think. He was royalty on both sides. But something must of happened for his mother and aunts to leave their home that they spoke so much about.

"Adonis didn't kill your grandfather at that moment. It was after he cooned your aunt Naanda into mating with him and then a few months later he went after your mother. Your grandparents died by his paws in order to protect your mother and aunts. So they left...I was so pose to leave a bit after but I never gotten the chance. So while I was being held captive I met their father. He was originally following Adonis but didn't like how things were going. So we...eventually started to talk that led to us falling in love. I know my girls was in trouble but I couldn't do anything until now. Their father died for us to get away...I was scared that Adonis had found us."

Aida was crying, the tears were falling down her elegant face. Simba felt bad, if he never wanted to know then she wouldn't be crying. Kula and Kyra came over and nuzzled their mother. Simba sighed before standing and heading out the cave. He walked over to a nearby hill and sat. The stars were still shining brightly considering that dawn was about to approach. He wondered if he was doing the wrong thing with returning. He looked behind him and seen Aida and her daughters exiting the cave. He sighed, if it didn't work out he can always live a life of solitude with Jonas. Simba stood and turned to head back to the cave. With a nod of approval the four lions headed out for the Pride Lands with Jonas flying above.

-O-

Evening in the pride lands is one of the most beautiful times. Mufasa and Nala were snuggled against one another with Kopa snuggled in between his mother's paws. The royal family was content and didn't realize the danger until too late. The sound of hyena laughter came from all different directions. Mufasa stood and walked over to the peak, which was just what Scar wanted. A huge amount of hyenas stormed pride rock, some attacked Mufasa as some confined Nala and Kopa in a circle.

"Mufasa!"

Nala had tears in her eyes as she watched her mate fight off the hyenas. It was like watching her mother all those months ago. She just prayed that it doesn't have the same results. Then they began to back up leaving Mufasa to fall on his side. A dark laugh rang through the air followed by the appearance of Scar, Zira and Maiju. The orange brown lion nodded to the hyenas before looking at his brother. The pride had joined them but was kept back by the hyenas.

"This will be extremely easy or extremely hard. Pick one."

Uru was besides her daughter in law with fearful eyes. Where did she go wrong? How can her bright happy cub that just wanted to be like his brother stage this against his own family. She felt the air slowly leave her body before everything went black and cold.

"Uru!" Nala cried as she pulled her son close.

Scar had mixed emotions about what just happened. Not doubt about it his mother just died. The smell of death made that very clear. Mufasa was out raged, he should of went with his gut and exiled Scar. Now his mother was gone and his family was in danger. He lowered his head as there was nothing he could do. Scar wanted the throne and there's nothing he could do, he was weakened from the fight with the hyenas. He felt ashamed that he didn't see this coming.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Pirate22; Nala will have another cub but I already planned names for that and Zira won't get the chance. **

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN; Uru was pretty old and the stress and hurt was to much. I think I am too. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I agree, poor Uru. She died just when her heart broke the most. I'm not a big fan of Scar and some of the hyenas. **

Mufasa was afraid for his family and kingdom. Scar might of had brilliant ideas when they younger about ruling. But now how good of a king could he be if he teams with hyenas, their father's murderer. His amber eyes widened when it came crashing down. He looked up at his brother and growled.

"You were reasonable for father's death!"

Scar looked at the weakened golden lion and smiled evily. "Why, of course. You were his only son and I was just your replacement! Ahadi never cared for me..." Scar sighed before narrowing his eyes. "But Uru had it coming. I do feel bad that she died because she always loved me. At least she's with grandfather."

Abdul snarled. How can this lion address their parents like that. Ahadi and Uru wasn't his biological parents but after his real parents were killed they took him in and treated him like their own. He wanted to attack for revenge but was weakened by the fact that his daughter and grandson was in danger and to see his big brother, the strongest lion he ever known to be in the state he was in. Zira grinned at the defeated looks on Mufasa and Abdul's faces. By the time the sun rises tomorrow she and Scar will be the new rulers of the Pride Lands. There's nothing that will stop them from completing their goal. A loud roar echoed through the air followed by the roaring sound of thunder.

Everyone looked up to see a young but large golden lion on the higher leverage of the back side of pride rock. A gush of wind blew, tossing his bright red mane. With a loud audible growl, he leapt down followed by three lionesses. Everyone stared at the golden lion in awe and confusion. The same thing running through everyone's head. Why does he looks like Mufasa?

The weakened by the earlier attack, Mufasa weakly looked up and gasped. Her knew who those bright orange eyes belonged to. "Simba? How can that be?"

Simba smiled lightly before nuzzling his father. "It's me and it doesn't matter. I'm home."

Scar was way beyond shocked. How can this be? But it didn't faze him in his plan to become king. The orange brown lion smiled acting surprised. "Oh Simba...I'm surprised to see you alive."

Simba glared at his uncle. "You have some nerve to attack a king."

Scar sighed and lowered his head before he began to walk forward. "Of course. I really wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of a family member."

Simba glared, trying to stand his ground. "That's not going to work! I put it behind me!"

Scar lifted his head, a slightest bit of a smile formed before he looked at Mufasa who was being helped up by Mheetu and Abdul. "What about them? Have they put it behind them?"

Mufasa had joined the others by now. The hyenas were off to the side with Zira. Waiting to strike. Naanda followed the younger lion's movements around her nephew. A suspicious glent in her golden eyes. She frowned before looking at her sister's son.

"Simba, what is he talking about?"

Scar grinned. Right where he wanted his so called nephew to be. "So they don't know?" he walked over and smiled. "Maybe now is the chance to tell them. Tell them who's responsible for Queen Sarabi's death."

Everyone was startled at the dark prince's last words. Before the statement sunk. Simba was afraid this would happen. But he's too far to quit now.

"I am."

Everyone gasped. They were not expecting that. Mufasa couldn't and won't believe it. He weakly limped forward. His amber eyes held multiple emotions.

"Tell me it isn't true."

Simba closed his orange eyes and lowered his head before nodding slowly. "It's true."

Scar smiled broadly, his green eyes gleaming. "You see, he admits it. Murdered."

"No! It was accident!"

Scar was enjoying himself. He was about to off one of the things that were tied to his brother's precious Sarabi. He backed Simba towards the peak with some of the hyenas flanking him. Just as lighting striked and set the plains on fire. Simba slipped, hanging on to the edge with his claws.

"Simba!" Mufasa and Nala yelled in concern for the golden lion.

Scar smiled evily before digging his claws into Simba's paws and bend down to whisper in his adopted nephew's ear. "Now here's my serect. I killed Sarabi..."

In that moment it all came crashing down. He didn't caused the stampede, hyenas did. He remembers smelling their stench while running for his life. Now seeing Scar allies with those stupid poachers made it very clear. With a new burst of determination. He lept over the edge and pinned Scar down.

"Murderer!"

Scar tried to deny it but seen one last ploy to turn things around. "We're not the only ones keeping secrets."

Simba continued to growl but stopped when something in the older lion's eyes caught his attention. Scar smiled evily knowing that this over grown brat eating out of his paws.

"You...are adopted."


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Simba will be very emotional. **

**Pirate22; Very bad way. Scar is a douche. **

**SnowFlakexx; I have a few ideas in mind but we can only wait and find out. **

**Okay so this is the last chapter for The Heart Is A Battlefield. Look for the sequel, Hindsight.**

Simba was shocked for only for a moment before he continued to growl, his muzzle pulled back in a snarl. "Liar!"

Scar smiled broadly at the golden lion over him. Denial. Is all it takes to plant the seeds to turn this around. He moved his head back and smiled at his brother who looked like he seen a ghost. Perfect. Scar moved his head up and grinned at his adopted nephew.

"He's been lying to you all this time."

Simba looked up at his so pose adopted father. He frowned before focusing on his murderous uncle. "That still don't count the fact that you killed my mother."

Scar laughed, knowing that the adopted technique didn't work. So with a new plan, he swung a paw and hit Simba across the face. Simba stumbled back with a growl before being pounced on. The two lions fought while the pride charged towards the hyenas. Scar attacking Simba was all the confirmation they need. Scar was guilty for the death of the late queen. Simba fought with the raged he had built up since he sent into exile. Simba hit Scar hard across the face sending the lanky lion tumbling over the edge of pride rock.

"Gah!"

Simba approached the dangling lion with a menacing glare that made Scar's green eyes widened in fear. Simba displayed no emotion when he sunk his claws into the orange brown lion's paws, causing the dark prince to roar out in pain. The fighting between the hyenas, Zira's followers and the pridelanders halted. They turned their gaze towards the peak and shocked to see Scar clinging to the edge. Zira wanted to run and help but she and everyone was frozen, especially by the lost prince's next action. With a quick lift of his paws Simba sent Scar into the fiery inferno below.

"Scar!" Zira cried, she couldn't help but watch her beloved mate get swallowed by the blazing flames.

Simba looked satisfied as he watched his mother's murderer burn. Before he turned and focused his blazing gaze on the more wounded king. The hyenas knew that with Scar gone, they didn't have a chance. So they bolted, that and most of the pride chased them away as rain began to pour. Maiju and Amia ushered Zira away. No need for them to be in the cross fire. After all, they needed to revenge Scar's death. Simba ignored them, his gaze still on Mufasa. Mufasa waited until it was the royal family, Abdul, Naanda, the three lionesses that showed up with Simba.

Simba continued to glare at Mufasa before turning his hard gaze on the pale brown lioness. "That story...about my mother and Adonis, did he succeed?"

Naanda and Aida was side by side. Their children standing behind them with Tama next to Tojo. They didn't know who Adonis was yet but they were about to find out. Aida looked from the young golden lion to the king of the Pride Lands. The bruised king shook his head before looking at his son.

"It's true. I'm not your biological father but that doesn't mean you're not my son."

Simba glared with a growl. "The hell it do!"

Nala frowned at her friend. She had never known into now that her best friend and ex bethrole wasn't Mufasa's birth son. But Simba didn't have to be rude. "Simba!"

Simba glared at her with a snarl. "Why do you care? You are so pose to be on my side and who's cub is that?!"

Nala looked at Mufasa and Kopa and sighed. "I don't agree with what Mufasa did but Mufasa is my mate and the cub is my son."

Simba couldn't believe his ears. He bared his teeth and roared. "I should of let them kill you!"

Mufasa lowered his head and sighed. Nala glared as Kopa ran to Mufasa. Simba growled before running off with Jonas flying above. Everyone looked at Simba until he disappeared into the grasses.

-O-

Zira stormed into her cave with Maiju and Amia in tow. She can't believe that brat killed her mate. As she entered the cave a dingy brown cub ran over but stopped short when his red eyes only noticed three lionesses.

"Mama? Where's dad?"

Zira sneered at the young cub before heading further into the cave. "Dead. Your adopted cousin came back and killed him."

The cub, Nuka lowerd his head as Maiju growled before she rushed over. "You're not going to take that are you?"

Zira growled at the dark gray lioness. "Of course not! But we have to play things safely. Don't need attention to ourselves...just yet."

Maiju and Amia smiled evily. Mufasa and Simba won't know what hit them.


End file.
